Love is Hurt
by azhuichan
Summary: Cinta terlarang Sakura pada Sasuke yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Karna tak mau di anggap sebagai perusak hubungan orang. Akhirnya ia memilih meninggalkannya. Di saat yang sama Sasuke malah mendekati Sakura dan menjadikan 'miliknya'. Tentu saja Sasuke harus memainkan drama di depan kekasihnya demi menutupi kesalahannya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Sakura?" Dia hanya bisa bungkam.
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura, kamu udah siapin keperluan MOS besok belum?", tanya gadis berambut dark blue panjang

"sudah Hinata, semua sudah aku siapkan. Besok jangan lupa berangkat bareng ya? Aku tunggu kamu jam 7 di depan rumahmu" , jawab gadis cantik berambut bubble gum panjang sepunggung

"oke... Siiipp" kemudian kedua gadis tersebut pulang menuju rumah masing- masing.

Besok adalah hari yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh kedua gadis itu bahkan seluruh siswa siswi baru di Konoha International High School. Sekolah KIHS adalah sekolah yang memiliki segudang fasilitas dimana hanya orang-orang kaya, pintar, dan berbakat yang bisa masuk ke sekolah kalangan atas tersebut. Sakura adalah murid Yatim-Piatu yang tinggal di rumah sendiri tanpa ada sanak saudara di sekililingnya. Rumahnya adalah satu-satunya warisan dari orang tuanya. Tidak besar dan tidak kecil, tetapi nyaman untuk di tinggali. Sakura bisa masuk di KIHS karena mendapatkan Beasiswa. Sakura adalah murid yang pintar, ramah dan ceria. Dia juga cantik, berambut panjang, berwajah manis, hidung mancung, dan tingginya pas. Tidak pendek, tetapi juga tidak terlalu tinggi di antara teman. Dan tubuhnya sangat proforsional. Banyak yang suka dengan sifat ramahnya, jadi dia tidak di tindas seperti kebanyakan di cerita. Bahkan banyak teman yang ingin sekali dekat dengannya, entah itu cewek maupun cowok.

_Keesokan harinya..._

"Hinata, ayo cepat.. aku sudah tidak sabar masuk ke sekolah", kata Sakura

"iya.. iya... ini aku juga hampir selesai kok", balas Hinata

"Huuuhh... cepetan!", gerutu Sakura

"iya.. iya..", jawab Hinata sambil memasukkan barang-barang keperluan MOS-nya

Setelah selesai mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke sekolah. Meskipun Hinata termasuk keluarga Hyuga yang terkenal dengan kekayaannya yang melimpah, tetapi Hinata tidak pernah sombong kepada siapapun dengan memamerkan kekayaannya. Hinata tetap rendah hati. Hinata rela pergi ke sekolah dengan jalan kaki demi sahabat yang di sayanginya sejak kecil itu.

_Sekitar 20 menit kemudian tiba di sekolah.._

"akhirnya kita sampai juga di sekolah, Hinata"

"iya"

"wach.. gedungnya banyak dan halamannya luas"

"iya"

"muridnya cantik-cantik dan juga tampan"

"iya"

_Tin... tin... tin...! _bunyi suara klaksonmobil Lamborgini hitam menuju parkiran. Banyak siswa siswi yang penasaran siapa di balik mobil Lamborgini yang sedang mengemudi itu? Pastilah dia orang yang sangat kaya. Tak berapa lama keluarlah seorang laki-laki pemilik mobil tersebut. Dia memiliki wajah yang tampan, hidung mancung, mata hitam yang tajam dan rambut dark blue mencuat kebelakang. Meski rambutnya agak aneh, tetapi tidak mengurangi sedikitpun ketampanannya. Ech... tapi tunggu dulu, masih ada seorang lagi yang keluar dari dalam mobil. Dia seorang perempuan yang memiliki wajah cantik, berambut blonde, dan bermata _aquarium _sebening lautan. Dan mereka bergandengan mesra menuju gedung sekolah.

"siapa laki-laki itu?", gumam pelan Sakura

"bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke", meskipun pelan, Hinata masih dapat mendengarkannya

"Uchiha Sasuke?", tanya Sakura

"iya.. yang pasti _Dia_ orang yang sangat kaya, dan _Dia_ adalah anak pemilik KIHS dan pewaris kedua Uchiha Corp, perusahaan yang amat sangat terkenal di Jepang bahkan seluruh dunia", jawab Hinta

"wow... Keren... dan perempuan tadi?", tanya lagi Sakura

"mungkin kekasihnya", jawab Hinata sambil menaikkan bahu pertanda dia juga ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri

"aku iri dengannya...", kata Sakura

"heh? Iri? Dengan?", heran Hinata

"Perempuan tadi, dia beruntung sekali memiliki kekasih seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah tampan, keren pula. Sepertinya Uchiha itu juga perhatian sekali dengan pacarnya", gerutu Sakura

"iya... ya... Ya sudah, semoga kamu juga cepat memiliki kekasih seperti Uchiha Sasuke itu", jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum

"terima kasih Hinata, kamu memang Sahabatku yang terbaik", akhirnya mereka berdua berpelukan.

_Pengumuman, kepada seluruh murid tahun ajaran baru segera menuju ke Lapangan sekolah dan berbaris ke kelompok masing-masing. Karna sebentar lagi kegiatan MOS akan segera di laksanakan. Sekali lagi, kepada seluruh murid tahun ajaran baru segera menuju ke Lapangan sekolah._

"ayo Sakura-chan!", gegas Hinata sambil memberi ulur tangan kepada Sakura

"Ayo...!", semangat Sakura

Sekarang para murid sedang berkumpul di lapangan sekolah. Murid-murid sedang melaksanakan kegiatan MOS serta di beri pengarahan dan penjelasan dari Panitia. Pembagian kelas pun di laksanakan berdasarkan hasil tes masuk sekolah. Ada kelas unggulan dan kelas regular –terdiri dari 5 kelas. Kelas unggulan berisi murid yang pintar, cerdas, dan memiliki bakat baik di akademik maupun non-akademik. Yang pasti Sakura dan Hinata masuk ke kelas unggulan. Banyak siswa siswi yang sedih karna tidak sekelas dengan temannya, ada juga yang senang karna bisa sekelas dengan temannya, tetapi adaa juga yang biasa-biasa saja.

"wach... senangnya.. kita sekelas Sakura-chan", kata Hinata

"he'em... ayo kita ke kelas", balas Sakura

Mereka pun pergi ke kelas bersama. Setelah sampai di kelas mereka memilih tempat duduk berdekatan. Di kelas unggalan tempat duduknya sendiri-sendiri dan di kelas unggulan terdapat 20 pasang meja dan kursi. 5 baris di depan dan 4 di belakang. Sakura duduk di baris ke dua setelah Hinata. Jadi, Hinata duduk didepan Sakura. Tiba-tiba datang lagi murid lainnya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan pacarnya. Entah mengapa Sakura selalu deg-degan melihat Sasuke. Sakura tau kalau Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih. Tetapi entah mengapa perasaannya tak mau di ajak kompromi. Mungkinkah jatuh cinta pandangan pertama? Bukankah itu masalah jika seseorang memiliki perasaan kepada orang lain yang sudah memilliki pasangan? Tanpa sadar akibat kelamaan melamun, Uchiha Sasuke sudah duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Sakura. Dan pacar Sasuke duduk di depan Sasuke yang bersebelahan dengan Hinata.

"_Ohayoo... watashi wa desu Yamanaka Ino_", sapa gadis berambut blonde kepada Hinata

"_Nee... watashi no namae wa Hyuga Hinata dan ini teman saya Haruno Sakura_", balas Hinata sambil menunjuk ke Sakura. Lalu Sakura tersenyum kepada Ino.

"_iee... ini Uchiha Sasuke.. yoroshiku",_ sahut Ino sambil menunjuk ke Sasuke. Sedangkan yang di tunjuk hanya memberikan tatapan dingin khas andalannya.

"_ya... sama-sama",_ balas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Perkenalanpun di mulai. Tak lama kemudian masuklah guru ke dalam kelas tersebut sebagai wali kelas lalu memberikan jadwal kepada murid-muridnya yang akan di ikutinya selama setahun kedepan.

_Ting... ting... ting... _Bel pun berbunyi pertanda jam pelajaran tlah usah dan sekarang waktunya istirahat.

"Baik anak-anak, pelajaran cukup sampai disini. Silahkan istirahat", kata Kurenai-_sensei_

"iya Sensei", jawab murid-murid serempak

Dan guru itu pun keluar. Tampak beberapa siswa keluar kelas berlalu lalang. Entah itu pergi ke perpustakaan, ke kantin, atau ke toilet. Tapi ada juga beberapa anak yang masih di kelas, seperti Sakura dan Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, kamu bawa bentou kan?", tanya Hinata

"_iee_.. mari kita makan", sahut Sakura

Mereka pun makan bersama dengan tenang. Dan sekarang bentou mereka pun sudah habis. Mereka lalu membereskan bekal mereka dan memasukkan ke dalam tas kembali.

"Anoo.. Hinata-chan, saya mau ke toilet sebentar. Apakah Hinata-chan mau ikut?", tawar Sakura

"_Gomen_ Sakura-chan, saya ingin melihat-lihat koleksi buku di perpustakaan. Siapa tau bukunya ada yang menarik untuk saya baca", jawab Hinata

"ah... tak apa. Saya ke toilet dulu... jyaa Hinata-chan", kata Sakura

"Jyaa nee..", balas Hinata

Lalu Sakura bergegas ke toilet. Sakura sudah tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan hasratnya- _buang air kecil._ Tiap kelas ada toiletnya masing-masing. Toilet kelas X berada di ujung kanan koridor dan harus melewati gudang yang tidak terpakai tapi masih bersih dan bebas dari debu, karena tukang kebun di sini sangat rajin membersihkan ruangan-ruangan yang ada di sekolah. Maklumlah KIHS adalah sekolah kalangan atas, jadi lingkungannya juga bersih. Sesampai Sakura di depan gudang tersebut. Sakura tiba-tiba mendengar suara aneh dari dalam gudang.

_**Brakk... ... cittt...**_

'_suara apa itu?',_ batin Sakura

Lalu Sakura mendekati pintu masuk gudang. Kemudian menempelkan telinganya di pintu tersebut untuk memperjelas lagi suara yang berasal dari dalam. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam.

'_eng... achhh.. ahh.. Sasu-kun.. '_

'Ech... bukankah itu suara desahan perempuan? Siapa?', batin Sakura

Karena terlalu penasaran akhirnya Sakura nekat membuka pintu gudang sedikit dan mengintip. Terlihatlah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercumbu di atas salah satu bangku yang ada di sana. Di dalam gudang itu terdapat banyak sekali barang-barang yang sudaha tak terpakai tapi masih terlihat bagus. Dan ternyata sepasang kekasih itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino. Si rambut dark blue itu terlihat sedang menciumi leher si gadis dengan penuh nafsu. Tangan kanannya sedang meremas payudara si gadis. Dan tangan kirinya terlihat berusaha masuk melalui roknya. Dan mereka terlihat sangat menikmati permainan mereka tanpa terganggu atau takut jika ketahuan orang lain.

'_achh.. ahh... Sasuke-kun.. ahh'_

Terdengar lagi desahan sang gadis. Melihat hal itu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba hati Sakura sangat sangat sakit. Seperti tertusuk duri. Tak kuat melihat lebih. Sakura bergegas menutup pintu kembali dan lari menuju tujuan awalanya-toilet. Tanpa sadar Sakura menitikkan air mata. Apakah pertanda itu? Cinta? Padahal mereka juga baru saling kenal. Ini tidak boleh! Perasaan ini harus di buang jauh-jauh!

Sakura masih melamun memikirkan kejadian tadi. Padahal saat ini kelas masih berlangsung dan sebentar lagi mungkin akan pulang.

_Ting.. ting.. ting.. _bell pun berbunyi, pertanda pelajaran telah usai.

" baik anak-anak, selamat bertemu lagi untuk pelajaran di hari berikutnya. Saya permisi dulu", kata Kurenai- sensei

"baik sensei", sahut serempak muri-murid

Semua murid sudah bergegas keluar kelas untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Hinata pun juga sudah pulang. Sebenernya Hinata sudah pamit kepada Sakura karna ada urusan mendadak. Tapi di lihatnya Sakura masih ingin terlihat sendiri. Akhirnya Hinata meninggalkan Sakura. Tanpa Sakura sadari semua murid sudah tidak ada. Dan di kelas ternyata hanya ada 2 orang, yaitu Sakura dan seorang laki-laki. Tunggu. Laki-laki? Ya dia Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu kemana Ino? Sasuke sudah menyuruh Ino untuk pulang duluan dengan alasan ada urusan mendadak. Dan akhirnya ino mempercayainya. Kini tinggallah Sakura dan Sasuke saja yang ada di dalam kelas. Setelah memastikan kelas sepi. Lalu Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

"kau melihatnya?", tanya Sasuke

"ech? Uchiha-san?", jawab Sakura keheranan. Sakura baru sadar ternyata semua murid sudah pulang dan kagetnya lagi si Uchiha Sasuke mengajaknya ngobrol. Sakura merutuki dirinya akibat melamun lama. Dan sekarang dia hanya berdua di kelas bersama pangeran KIHS si _Uchiha Sasuke_.

"mengakulah..!", kata Sasuke sambil menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya

"maksudnya? _Gomen_... saya tidak tau yang Uchiha-san katakan.", jawab Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Takut melihat tatapan tajam dari Uchiha.

"tadi... di gudang", lirih Sasuke

"ech? _Gomen_ Uchiha-san, aku tak sengaja melihatnya, dan _gomen_ jika tadi saya mengganggumu", bela Sakura

"Sasuke-kun", kata Sasuke

"ech? Maaf, maksudnya?", tanya Sakura

"panggil aku _Sasuke-kun_. Aku tak menerima penolakan!", perintah Sasuke tegas dan tajam sambil terus menatap Sakura yang sedang menunduk.

"_iee... Sa... Sasuke-kun_", kata Sakura

Tiba-tiba tanpa di sadari Sakura. Tangan kiri Sasuke menaikkan dagu Sakura dan bibir tipis nan lembut milik Sasuke langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan tekuk sakura untuk menahan kepalanya. Kecupan bibir, jilat, dan gigitan lembut di berikan Sasuke kepadanya. Ini semua terlalu indah untuk sakura. Tapi, ini salah! Sasuke adalah sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan perasaan ini sangat terlarang untuknya kepada teman barunya itu. Sakura ingin menolak ini semua. Tetapi raganya tidak mau bergerak dan kaku. Sakura masih merasakan ketakutan yang sangat menyelimuti hatinya.

"kau manis!", kata Sasuke sambil terus berusaha memasukkan lidahnya. Karna Sakura tak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Lalu Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Sakura. Kesempatan itu tak di sia-siakan Sasuke, segeralah lidahnya masuk mengobrak-abrik semua yang ada di dalam mulut gadis itu.

"Aww... mmmghh... mmmpphh...!", pekik Sakura.

Sakura berusaha berontak, tetapi tangan Sasuke sudah memegangi kedua tangan Sakura. Bahkan tubuh Sakura sudah di himpit di kursi oleh Sasuke. Jadi Sakura tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Setelah puas dengan mulut gadis itu. Lidah Sasuke terus turun menelusuri rahang Sakura. Akhirnya Sasuke menemukan tempat yang pas. Lidah Sasuke terus menjilati leher Sakura dan menhirup aroma khas tubuh Sakura. Aroma strawbery.

'_achhh...ahhgg... ah... Sasuke-kun', _desah Sakura

"Awww...!", pekik Sakura ketika gigi Sasuke menggigit permukaan kulit leher halus Sakura. Sehingga menimbulkan bekas merah_- Kissmark_.

'ini tidak boleh di biarkan berlanjut, saya harus segera pergi dari sini!', batin Sakura. Dengan sekali dorongan keras pada dada bidang Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke jatuh, karna tidak siap menerima dorongan dari Sakura. Kesempatan itu tak di sia-siakan, Sakura segera berlari keluar kelas. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu, pokoknya harus cepat-cepat lari dan segera pulang ke rumah.

"Cih... kau harus menjadi _**milikku**_ Sakura. Lihat saja nanti!", gumam Sasuke


	2. Chapter 2

**Konbanwa minna watashi wa Azhuichan desu, yoroshiku onegaisimasu! Ini fic pertama saya, jadi masih banyak sekali kekurangannya (chapter 1). Saya minta maaf ^_^ . Mohon bagi para senpai yang sudah berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction, tolong sarannya ya ^_^ . Saya terima apapun kritik, saran, maupun Flame kalian. Arigato minna...**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love is hurt © Azhuichan**

**Warning : typo, gaje, OOC, alur maju mundur (flashback)**

**Enjoy...! ****^_^**

**Chapter 2**

Sudah berbulan-bulan setelah kejadian itu. Kini Sakura tidak bisa berfikiran jernih lagi. Semakin Sakura menghindar, Sasuke akan selalu mendekatinya. Sakura bingung, kenapa Sasuke pintar sekali menyembunyikan perbuatannya dari kekasihnya- Ino. Semuanya semu. Sakura sangat bingung dengan perasaannya. Pernah terjadi suatu kejadian ketika Sakura sedang ngobrol dengan salah salah satu teman laki-laki sekelasnya –Sasori. Sasori termasuk salah satu murid tertampan di KIHS. Tak hanya tampan, dia juga ramah, pintar, dan kaya. Tetapi tiba-tiba Sasuke datang mengusiknya, lalu menyeretnya ke gedung belakang sekolah.

_**Flashback... **_

Hari ini hari selasa. Dimana murid-murid kelas X-6 (unggulan) akan mengadakan ulangan Kimia di jam pelajaran pertama.

_Ting... ting... ting ..._ bell tanda pelajaran di mulai. Dan masuklah Kurenai-sensei kedalam kelas tersebut.

"selamat pagi anak-anak. Sesuai yang sudah saya beritahukan kemarin. Hari ini akan diadakan ulangan Fisika", kata Kurenai-sensei

"iya sensei", sahut murid-murid serempak

"sebelumnya, saya ingin memberitahukan. Nanti di jam ke 3 dan 4 kosong. Karna semua guru akan mengadakan rapat", kata Kurenai-sensei

"ye... yee.. Horeee...!", seru murid-murid

Ulangan diadakan dengan sistem bergiliran. Maksudnya, 10 anak melakukan ulangan 45 menit pertama, dan 10 anak lagi di 45 menit berikutnya. Jadi sebagian anak yang tidak ikut di putaran pertama menunggu di luar kelas. Pada putaran pertama di urutkan dari nomer absen 11-20. Karna Sakura berada di nomer absen 14. Jadi Sakura ikut ulangan putaran pertama.

_45 menit kemudian..._

Setelah selesai ulangan, Sakura keluar kelas. Dan kemudian masuk lagi 10 murid (no. Absen 1-10) yang akan mengikuti ujian di putaran ke dua.

Saat ini Sakura berjalan menuju ujung gedung dekat pagar yang di depannya ada beberapa pot bunga. Lalu Sakura duduk bersila sambil memejamkan matanya. Sangat tenang sekali suasananya. Di dukung dengaan cahaya sinar matahari pagi yang tidak terlalu panas. Satu kata _'Sejuk'_. Sangat pas untuk menenangkan diri sehabis ulangan.

**Tap.. tap.. tap..**

Bunyi suara langkah kaki seseorang dari belakang Sakura. Tak lama kemudian muncullah si pemilik suara langkah kaki itu. Ternyata Sasori yang menghampiri Sakura. Kemudian Sasori duduk di sebelah kirinya Sakura.

"hey.. Sakura-chan.. sedang apa?", tanya Sasori sambil menatap Sakura yang sedang menutup matanya

"oh.. sedang menikmati hidup Sasori-kun", sahut Sakura. Tanpa melihatpun Sakura sudah hafal pemilik suara itu. Karna hubungan pertemanannya dengan Sasori juga lumayan dekat.

"menikmati hidup?", heran Sasori

"iya... ingin sekali melepaskan semua beban pikiran yang selama ini aku tanggung", kata Sakura. Kan selama ini Sakura hidup susah sejak orang tuanya meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Setiap pulang sekolah (jam 2 siang) Sakura bekerja sampai jam 8 malam untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari. Terus sampai rumah, ia belajar dan mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas dari sekolah.

"ow... kalau kamu perlu bantuan, datanglah padaku", kata Sasori

"ech? Maksudnya?", tanya Sakura untuk memastikan pernyataan Sasori

"iya... datanglah padaku jika kamu perlu-",

"SAKURA.. .. ..!", seru seseorang dari belakang Sasori dan Sakura. Akhirnya mereka menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata yang memotong pembicaraan Sasori tadi adalah si _Uchiha Sasuke_. Kemudian Sasuke mendekat ke arah mereka. Lebih tepatnya Sakura. Secara tiba-tiba, si Uchiha bungsu itu menarik lengan kanan Sakura secara kasar.

"Awww... ada apa Sasuke?", tanya Sakura. Cengkraman lengan tangan Sasuke membuat Sakura merintih kesakitan. Dan Sakura melupakan _suffix –kun_ di balakang nama Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit marah. Apalagi sekarang Sakura sedang berduaan dengan si rambut merah itu.

"Ikutlah denganku!", kata Sasuke menaikkan nada bicaranya

"ada apa Uchiha-san? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarik lengan Sakura secara kasar?", kata Sasori sambil menatap cengkraman yang ada di lengan Sakura. Sasori kasihan melihat Sakura. Sasori mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke di tangan Sakura, tetapi di tepis secara kasar oleh Sasuke.

"Cepat ikutlah denganku!", kata tak sabaran Sasuke

"baa... baikk.. maafkan aku Sasori-kun", setelah berbicara dengan Sasuke. Sakura lalu meminta maaf kepada Sasori.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke menyeret Sakura menuju gedung belakang sekolah. Setelah sampai di sana. Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya. Mata tajamnya memandang intens Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Terlihat dari sorot matanya kalau Sasuke sedang marah. Hal itu membuat risih Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura memulai pertanyaannya.

"ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan si _merah_ itu"

"siapa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasori"

"kenapa?"

"pokokny aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya!"

Mau tak mau hal itu membuat wajah Sakura bersemu merah mendengarkan pengakuan dari Sasuke. Kan sejak awal Sakura juga suka Sasuke. Tapi karna Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih, dan mereka berdua (Sasuke&Ino) sekarang juga sudah menjadi teman akrabnya. Jadi Sakura menepis rasa itu. Oh iya _lupa_...! ada satu hal yang terlupakan oleh Sakura. Sasuke itu _pacar temannya_ bahkan mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi 'sahabat'. Teman macam apa dia?

"kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"tidak ada apa-apa"

"lalu semuanya ada urusan apa denganmu?"

"Hn.."

"apa urusanmu? Kau juga bukan siapa-siapaku! Apa pedulimu?"

"..."

"kau bersikap seolah-olah kekasihku? Padahal kau 'kekasih temanku' sendiri. Kau memperlakukanku seenaknya, mengaturku, bahkan overprotectif terhadapku. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku?"

"..."

"sebaiknya aku pergi Sakuke-kun, aku tak ingin banyak orang melihat kedekatan kita. Aku juga tak ingin terjadi gosip yang tak mengenakkan di antara kita. Maafkan perkataanku tadi jika terlalu kasar untukmu"

"..."

Karna merasa pembicaraan Sakura terlalu banyak dan di kiranya cukup. Kemudian Sakura beranjak dari tempat itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. Seperti takut akan kehilangannya. Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke permukaan bibir Sakura. Sasuke hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir saja. Tanpa melumat, maupun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat detak jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ada perasaan yang dalam di hati Sakura. Ia ingin menikmati lebih. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun", kata Sakura sambil melepaskan perlahan kedua tangan Sasuke yang memeluk tubuhnya. Kemudian Sakura beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

_**Flashback off... **_

Saat ini sakura tengah memikirkan beberapa kejadian yang di alaminya di dalam kamar. Kamar bernuansa pink. Tidak terlalu besar dan kecil. Kamarnya bersih dan rapi. Terdapat jendela penghubung untuk melihat keadaan luar sana. Jadi ketika senja datang, dia dapat menikmatinya langsung di dalam kamar. Jadi, Tak perlu repot-repot keluar rumah.

Sakura saat ini sedang di landa kebingungan. Dia sedang berguling-guling di kasur- Echhh? :O . Dia sedang memastikan perasaannya kepada laki-laki berambut raven tersebut.

"Kau tidak boleh punya perasaan seperti itu! Apa kau tidak lihat mereka itu pasangan yang serasi? Dan Sasuke selalu berperilaku mesra terhadap Ino di depan matamu sendiri!", gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

_**Flashback on..**_

"Sasuke-kun, nanti pulang sekolah kita ke bioskop yuk?", ajak Ino pada kekasihnya- Sasuke

"ya Cinta...", balas Sasuke sambil memeluk mesra Ino

_**Flashback off...**_

"tuhkan... dia itu emang mesra sekali pada kekasihnya. Belum lagi kejadian di kelas waktu itu", pikir Sakura lagi

_**Flashback on...**_

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih kalungnya. Aku suka banget dengan kalung berlian pemberianmu. Apalagi ada ukiran nama kita – '_SasuIno_", kata Ino sambil memeluk Sasuke

"apapun untukmu _Honey_...", Kata Sasuke

Tak lama kemudian mereka berciuman. Padahal mereka masih di dalam kelas.! Banyak siswi cewek yang bersemu merah melihatnya. Tapi ada juga yang biasa saja. Sedangkan yang cowok kebanyakan iri langsung keluar mencari pacar mereka masing-masing. Mungkin minta jatah –ckckckck... :P

_**Flashback off...**_

Wajah Sakura sekarang bersemu merah mengingat kejadian itu –_SasuIno_. Tanpa sadar Sakura sudah menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Dia bahkan mengingat betapa lembutnya ciuman Sasuke yang di berikan padanya tempo bulan lalu. Bibir _sexy nan tipis_ milik Uchiha itu sangat menggoda imannya.

"Arrghhh... Sakura... apa yang kau pikirkan... kenapa aku jadi mesum begini.. cepat tidur sana...!", gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura mematikan lampu tidurnya. Karna besok Sakura harus sekolah. Dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan yang akan di lakukannya besok.

**-Love is Hurt –**

"Sakura, tolong ambilkan bola basket yang ada di gudang olah raga ya", kata Guy-sensei (guru OR)

"baik sensei", jawab Sakura

Kemudian Sakura mengambilkan bola basket di gudang. Hari ini adalah piket Sakura. Jadi jangan heran kenapa Sakura yang mengambilkan bolanya. Semua sudah di bagi rata tugas piketnya. Sakura dapat bagian pengambilan bola.

Semua murid X-6 tampak bersemangat dengan pelajaran olah raga, karna itu juga termasuk kebutuhan kesehatan mereka. Lapangan bola basket laki-laki dan perempuan di pisah. Tetapi tetap bersebelahan. Agar mereka bebas bermain.

Saat ini Sakura sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan bola basket. Dia tampak kelelahan, karna habis bermain basket. Terlihat peluh keringat yang menetes dari dahinya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara teriakan seseorang.

"Awas... Sakuuraaa... BOLLL_!", teriak salah seorang siswi memperingati Sakura. Tetapi sudah tak dapat lagi di dengar oleh Sakura. Karna tiba-tiba bola meluncur dari samping menghantam kepala Sakura.

'_**Dukkk...'**_ Dan kejadian selanjutnya kalian tau sendirikan? – pingsan.

Banyak murid yang mengerubungi Sakura. Disana juga ada Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, dan Sasori. Terlihat raut kekawatiran di wajah mereka.

"bagaimana ini Sasuke-kun?", tanya Ino kepada kekasihnya. Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya diam saja. Dan terlihat Hinata sedang memangku kepala Sakura.

"sebaiknya kita segera bawa Sakura-chan ke UKS", kata Sasori. Detik berikutnya Sasori terlihat akan mengangkat tubuh Sakura. Tetapi tiba-tiba tangannya di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"biar aku saja!", tak lama kemudian Sasuke menggendong Sakura dengan gaya _bridal style _menuju UKS_. _Di belakangan di ikuti oleh Ino dan Hinata. Saat ini Sasori hanya diam terpaku, tanpa ada rasa ingin menyusul mereka.

Setelah sampai di UKS ternyata penjaganya tidak ada. Karna sedang ada rapat di Kota. Dengan sangat cekatan Hinata mengambil air bascom, serta handuk kecil. Sedangkan Ino merapikan tempat tidur. Kemudian Sasuke membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Lalu selanjutnya Ino menyelimuti tubuh Sakura sampai sebatas dada. Kemudian Hinata mencelupkan handuk tersebut kedalam air yang ada di bascom lalu memerasnya, setelah itu meletakkan handuk tersebut di atas kening Sakura.

_30 menit kemudian... _

Terlihat ada gerakan jari tangan Sakura. Itu pertanda bahwa Sakura Sadar dari pingsannya.

"Ah.. Sakura-chan kau sudah sadar?", tanya Hinata memastikan

"Air... haus", -toeng perepatan siku di dahi Hinata. Yang ditanya apa? Jawabnya apa?

"ini minumlah...", kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih. Kemudian Sakura meneguk ¼ air gelas tersebut.

"ini sekalian minum obatnya Sakura-chan", kata Ino sambil menyodorkan obat yang tadi di berikan Sasuke. Entah itu obat dari mana? Yang pasti dia percaya sama Sasuke.

Kemudian Sakura meminum obat itu. Lalu meminum airnya sampai habis.

"tidurlah Sakura-chan", kata Hinata

"baik Hinata-chan.. dan terima kasih semuanya", tak lama kemudian Sakura tertidur nyenyak

"sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas, biarkan Sakura tidur nyenyak", kata Sasuke

"baik", jawab Hinata dan Ino

Mereka akhirnya kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya.

**-Love is hurt-**

_Ting... ting..._ bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Saat ini terlihat 3 anak sedang merundingkan sesuatu di parkiran dekat mobil _Lamborgini_ milik Sasuke. Mereka adalah Ino, Hinata, dan Sasuke.

"ano... maaf, aku ada urusan mendadak. Jadi tidak bisa mengantarkan Sakura-chan pulang bersama kalian. Bagaimana ini Sasuke-kun?", kata Ino

"emm, . sebenarnya... sebenernya aku juga Ino-chan. Baa-chan menyuruhku untuk pulang lebih awal. Karna keluarga kami mau menengok nenek-? di Tokyo", kata Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"biar aku saja", kata Sasuke

"hah?", Hinata langsung mendongakkan kepalanya

"apa tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun?", tanya Ino

"ya.. biar aku saja. Kalian pulanglah", kata Sasuke

"ne... Arigato Sasuke-kun. Aku pulang dulu", kata Ino sambil memeluk Sasuke, kemudian melangkah pergi dari tempat itu

"Hn", balas Sasuke

"Arigato Sasuke-san. Tolong jaga Sakura-chan baik-baik... Jya neeee...", pamit Hinata

Setelah mereka berdua pergi dari tempat tersebut. Terlihat sedikit seringai Sasuke di sudut bibirnya tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya. Rencana apakah yang sudah dipikirkkan dan di susun matang oleh si Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Yang pasti ini mengenai tentang keadaan Sakura yang '_terancam_' kedepannya...

_**tbc**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya chapter 2 dah selesai... gimana reader? Jelek?

Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini. Baik Silent reader maupun yang udah baca dan review. Saran kalian sangat membantuku. Maaf jika banyak sekali kekurangan dalam chapter 1. Maklum masih author baru. Dan saya malas mengedit ulang cerita, karna saya sedang sakit #ug jadi curcol...? Sebenernya saya masih bingung cara update / publish cerita ke Fanfiction ini. Saya kira yang bagian depan yang Disclaimer itu udah otomatis dari Fanfictionnya, ternyata kita harus edit sendiri. Jujur saya gak tau apa-apa dan bingung tentang publish- mempublish dan edit yang bagus. Sebenernya biasanya saya jadi silent reader. Makanya sekarang saya mencoba untuk membuat cerita sendiri. Saya tidak berharap banyak, yang penting fanfic saya bisa di terima para reader saja saya sudah senang. Di sini saya hanya ingin mengapresiasikan karya saya. Insya Allah saya usahain update tiap minggu. Terima kasih... ^_^

_**Balasan Review :**_

_**Luca Marvell : **_hahaha iya... maaf keliru di bagian perkenalannya. Sebenernya gak terlalu bisa bahasa Jepang. Bahasanya formal? Maaf, itu karna bahasa saya sehari-hari terbiasa menggunakan Saya-Anda, jadi terbawa di fic. Iya... ini udah aku ubah.. semoga suka. Terima kasih sarannya, bagiku itu bukan flame. Tapi saran membangun. Arigato... :D ^_^

**Kumada Chiyu : **gak tau saya kalo si Sasuke itu palyboy apa gak? Ini saya kasih bocoran. Sebenernya itu cerita di kutip dari kisah seseorang. Tapi bagian lime/lemonnya saya karang 100%. Cuma kisahnya saja, tapi juga banyak yang saya karang. Hehehe... Ikutin aja ceritanya ya ^_^

**Jeremy Liaz Toner : **hahaha gomen... ini udah saya kasih. Iya... iya.. ini udah update kok _

** : **iya.. gomen... bahasanya emang banyak yang nglantur.. sekali lagi maaf jika bahasanya terlalu formal. Kebawa sama kebiasaan sehari-hari. Ini udah aku perbaiki di chapter 2. Gpp, bagiku itu bukan flame. Ini udah update :D

**Sasa Cherry : **ohayo juga... terima kasih pujiannya. Maaf juga jika bahasanya campur aduk dan terlalu formal. Ini udah saya edit. Wow? Kenapa main castnya hanya Sakura? Kenapa ya... karna di sini saya hanya menceritakan kisah cintanya Sakura. Sebenernya Hinata dan Ino hanya tambahan atau pelengkap saja. Kalau Sasuke itu sebagai peran antagonis sama cowok yang satunya lagi yang akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya nanti *itu saya kasih bocoran dikit. Makanya di sini saya gak kasih cast Sasusaku, tapi Cuma Sakura saja. Maaf gak sesuai dengan apa yang Anda harapkan. Terima kasih sarannya, bagiku itu bukan flame. ... :D ^_^

_Terima kasih semuanya, terima kasih yang udah baca apalagi review. Jangan lupa ikutin chapter selanjutnya ya... ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Konbanwa minna watashi wa Azhuichan desu, yoroshiku onegaisimasu! Ini fic pertama saya, jadi masih banyak sekali kekurangannya. Saya minta maaf ^_^ . Mohon bagi para senpai yang sudah berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction, tolong kritik dan sarannya ya ^_^ . Saya terima apapun kritik, saran, maupun Flame kalian. Arigato minna...**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love is hurt**** © Azhuichan**

**Warning : typo, gaje, OOC, alur maju mundur (flashback), Lemon...!**

**18+**

**Baca setelah buka puasa/sebelum sahur..!**

**Enjoy...! ****^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Kini malam tlah datang. Di sebuah kamar bernuansa pink. Terlihat gadis berumur 16 tahun dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Terlihat mata zamrud hijaunya yang biasa bersinar, kini terlihat redup. Di sudut mata terlihat genangan air yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Dia menangis dalam diam. Dia kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Keadaannya fisiknya sebanding dengan hatinya yang hancur. Rambut panjang bubble gum yang tadinya halus dan indah, kini terlihat kusut. Kulit yang tadinya putih mulus, sekarang penuh bercak ruam kemerah-merahan di sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan ada beberapa bekas luka. Dia sungguh mengasihani keadaan yang menimpa dirinya sendiri.

_**Flashback on...**_

_Ting... ting..._ bel pulang sekolah berbunyi

Tak lama kemudian pintu UKS terbuka. Dan masuklah pemuda raven. Dia menyeriangi tipis melihat keadaan seorang gadis yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Sesuai perundingan kecil yang diadakan 3 orang tadi, dia yang akan membawa gadis itu pulang kerumahnya.

Setelah menatap intens tubuh gadis itu. Kemudian dia menggendong gadis itu dengan gaya _bridal style _menuju mobil kesayangannya. Lalu dia membuka pintu mobil penumpang dan mendudukkannya di kursi depan samping pengemudi. Setelah itu dia duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Sekitar 20 menit, akhirnya sampailah di rumah gadis itu.

Kini sasuke sedang menggendang sakura. Dan masuk ke dalam rumah, kemudian menuju ke kamar gadis itu. Lalu membaringkan Sakura di tempat tidur. Jangan tanya kenapa Sasuke bisa masuk rumah itu. Karna sebelumnya Sasuke sudah mencari kunci rumah Sakura yang di letakkan di dalam tasnya. Dan dari mana dia tau alamat rumah gadis itu? Dulu pernah sekali sekelompok dengan Sakura waktu pelajaran biologi. Dan kegiatan belajar kelompok tersebut bertempat di rumah Sakura.

Sasuke terlihat sedang membuka tas gendongnya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan tali yang ada di dalam tas tersebut. Lalu sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur Sakura dan mengikat kedua tangannya di atas sisi tempat tidur.

Pekerjaannya kini tlah selesai. Tinggal menunggu Sakura bangun dari tidurnya, kemudian _bermain _dengannya. Seringai tipis tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Semua sesuai dengan rencananya. Bahkan berjalan sangat mulus.

_**Pertama**_ membuat Sakura pingsan. Ya, Sakura tadi kena lemparan bola basket sebenarnya faktor kesengajaan yang di buat Sasuke. Saat bermain di lapangan bola basket. Terlihat ketua kelas X6 – Kiba, sedang men_dribble _bola dan akan mengoperkannya kepada teman satu timnya. Tetapi karena Sasuke menubruk Kiba. Jadi bola tersebut keluar lapangan dan mengenai Sakura.

_**Kedua **_meminumkan Sakura obat. Saat Sakura sudah di bawa ke UKS. Terlihat Hinata dan Ino sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Dan waktu lengah tersebut dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk menyiapkan obat yang akan diminumkan ke Sakura saat ia sadar nanti. Obat tersebut sudah di siapkan Sasuke baik-baik di dalam saku celananya. Ada 2 obat yaitu, _obat tidur_ dan _pil KB_.

_**Ketiga**_ tentang siapa yang akan membawa Sakura pulang. Sebenarnya ia sangat tau jika kekasihnya (Ino) minggu ini memiliki jadwal padat, karna Ino sedang menekuni bakatnya bermain musik. Sedangkan Hinata, kemarin juga bilang kalau neneknya sakit. Kemungkinan besar ia juga tidak dapat mengantarkan Sakura pulang. Dan inilah kesempatan emas bagi Sasuke yang sudah dinantikannya sejak lama.

"Ughh..." terdengar suara rintihan. Dan itu sukses menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya tadi. Perlahan-lahan Sakura mengerjabkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian Sakura membelalakkan mata ketika melihat Sasuke kini berdiri dengan angkuh menatap tajam dirinya. Sakura baru sadar bahwa kedua tangannya di ikat sangat kuat di kedua sisi ranjangnya.

"sudah sadar dari tidur panjangmu nona?", tanya Sasuke tersenyum tipis

"apa maksudmu Sasuke? Cepat lepaskan aku!", jawab Sakura bringas

"kalau aku tidak mau?", tanya Sasuke lagi sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura. Kemudian duduk di atas perut gadis itu.

"mau apa kamu? Kalau kamu tidak mau, aku akan teriak...!", ancam Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura tau kalau teriak akan percuma saja hasilnya. Tapi sekarang dia tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Dia terlalu bingung. Apa yang akan di lakukan sasuke kepadanya?

"silahkan teriak sepuasmu sampai tenggorakkanmu sakit nona", decih Sasuke

"Toooloo_", teriakannya terpotong dengan bungkaman bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan lembut. Karna Sasuke tak ingin terburu-buru. Dia ingin sekali menikmati moment ini. Memiliki Sakura seutuhnya. Ciuman, kecapan, jilatan di berikan Sasuke pada bibir Sakura. Jujur, Sakura sangat terbuai dengan ciuman yang Sasuke berikan meski dalam keadaan kedua tangan yang terikat. Tanpa sadar Sakura membuka kecil bibirnya. Hal itu tak disia-siakan Sasuke. Segeralah lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura untuk mengajaknya _berdansa_.

Karna kebutuhan oksigen yang menipis, dengan terpaksa Sasuke melepaskan pagutan lidahnya dengan Sakura. Kemudian bibir Sasuke turun menuju rahang Sakura. Leher putih bersih dan aroma _strawbery_ sangat menggoda di indra penciumannya. Dia sangat tidak sabar untuk segera mencicipi apa yang akan dmilikinya nanti. Di ciumnya seluruh permukaan leher Sakura, kemudian lidahnya terjulur untuk menikmati hidangan yang sangat spesial baginya.

'_achhh... Sas... Saa... Sasuke-kun'_, suara menggoda Sakura sangat meningkatkan libidonya, lalu digigitnya leher mulus itu ... "Aww...!", pekik Sakura. Tangan kanan Sasuke pun merambat naik dan sampailah di bukit kembar Sakura. Lalu di remas pelan.

Karna baju yang di pakai Sakura terlalu menggangu. Kemudian Sasuke merobek baju olah raga Sakura secara kasar. (Note : tadi kan Sakura pingsan waktu jam pelajaran olah raga. Soal mengganti baju yang di sobek Sasuke, tak perlu ambil pusing. Sasuke kan kaya :P ) terpampanglah bukit kembar Sakura yang kini masih terbalut dengan bra hitam.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke melepaskan bra hitam milik Sakura dan melemparnya sembarangan. Pemandangan yang sangat indah. Payudara yang putih, mulus, padat dan montok itu sangat menggiurkan. Apalagi di tambah _nipple _Sakura yang berwarna pink menonjol benar-benar dapat meningkatkan nafsu birahinya.

Sasuke kini mendekatkan wajahnya pada puncak payudara Sakura sebelah kiri. Dijilatnya dengan perlahan-lahan dari pinggir _nipple pink_ sampai puncaknya. Lalu dimainkan lidahnya pada puncak payudara Sakura sehingga menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi Sakura, "_Ssshhhtt... ahh.. aouhh... Sasssss-kuun_", desah sexy Sakura. Tak tahan mendengarkan desahan tersebut. Sasuke langsung memasukkan mulutnya kedalam payudaranya. Di emut, gigit, jilat lagi secara berulang-ulang. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memanjakan payudara Sakura yang satunya. Hal itu di lakukan secara bergantian.

"Kau sungguh hebat sayang, sampai sekarang pun kau belum klimaks", puji Sasuke

"ap—paa maksudmu Sasuke-kun? Ku mohon lepaskan aku", pinta Sakura yang wajahnya kini sudah merah padam karna kabut nafsu

"kau terlalu sayang untuk dilepaskan, bahkan kita belum menyelesaikan permainan ini", kata Sasuke sambil tangan kanannya turun untuk memanjakan bagian selakangan Sakura

"a_aaku gaaak mauhh.. eummh Sas-kun. Akku takuuut.. _ah.. ah... eummmh_", ucap lirih Sakura sambil menahan desahannya

"takut apa? Hamil? Kau tak perlu takut sayang. Aku sudah meminumkanmu pil KB waktu di UKS tadi. Jadi kita bisa bercinta kapanpun kita mau meski aku memasukkan spermaku kedalam rahimmu sebanyak yang aku mau", ucap Sasuke tanpa ada rasa malu

"pil KB?", tanya Sakura pilu

"pil itu buatan khusus dokter pribadiku, reaksi obat itu sangat cepat dan ampuh. Jadi kau tak perlu takut dan kita bisa bercinta setiap hari", jelas Sasuke sambil menunjukkan senyumnya

"APA...? Dasar BRENGSEK kau Uchiha. Aku tak sudi bercinta denganmu. Aku tak sudi di sentuh oleh orang KOTOR sepertimu...!", teriak Sakura marah. Ya, dia benar-benar marah dengan perkataan Sasuke yang mengatakan 'bisa bercinta setiap hari', memangnya dia barang apa? Harga dirinya sebagai seorang perempuan 'terluka'.

Sasuke tak terima mendengar ocehan kasar dari Sakura. Tak lama kemudian dia menanggalkan celana Sakura secara kasar beserta celana dalamnya. Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke selakangan Sakura. Lidahnya menjulur dan membelai vagina merah mudanya. Tubuh Sakura bergetar seperti ada aliran listrik di dalamnya. Lidah sasuke bergerak secara zig-zag di dalam vaginanya. Setelah puas, bibirnya pindah ke klirotis Sakura. lalu disedotnya dengan kuat. Dan itu membuat Sakura serasa terbang di langit ke tujuh. Itu sangat benar-benar nikmat meski Sakura enggan mengakuinya.

'_ahh... ahhh.. sass... kun.. Akkhh'_, Sakura kini mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya. Cairannya kini tak tanggung-tanggung di sedot habis oleh Sasuke sampai bersih.

"manis sekali... tubuhmu sangat jujur sayang. Aku suka cairan cinta yang kau berikan", sindir Sasuke

"hah... hahh... hah...", Sakura saat ini sedang mengatur nafasnya. Tenaganya terkuras habis karna klimaks pertamanya yang baru di rasakan seumur hidup.

Terlihat Sasuke menjauh dari kasur. Sakura pikir permainan ini sudah berakhir. Tapi salah! Sasuke sekarang sedang menanggalkan semua pakaiannya. Dan terlihat err- Kejantannya yang berdiri kokoh sangat besar dan panjang. Wajah Sakura sangat memerah melihat '_itu_'.

"kenapa? Apa punyaku sangat bagus?", seringai Sasuke. Tangan kanan Sasuke memegang penisnya, lalu mengurut dan mengocoknya pelan. Hal itu membuat Sakura benar-benar malu. Lalu Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tanpa di sadari, Sasuke kini sudah menindih Sakura. Lalu tangannya meraih dagu Sakura.

"tatap mataku jika kita sedang melakukannya sayang!", perintah Sasuke

"eummm..." jawab Sakura takut-takut

Kemudian Sasuke menggesekkan kejantanannya dibibir vagina Sakura. hal itu membuat Sakura mendesah kecil. Lalu Sasuke memasukkan ujung kepala penisnya kedalam vagina Sakura.

"Aww... sakit Sasuke-kun...!" pekik Sakura

"tahan sebentar.. cobalah untuk _relax_ Saki", kata Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura. Lalu kemudian Sasuke mendorong pinggulnya dengan kuat dan menembus selaput dara Sakura. terlihatlah darah yang mengalir dari dalam vaginanya dan membanjiri penis Sasuke. Bahkan sudah merembes di kasur.

"Aaawwwww...!", teriak Sakura kesakitan, terlihat air mata yang berjatuhan dari kelopak matanya.

'_benar-benar sempit sekali.. aisssh'_ batin Sasuke sambil menggigit bahu putih mulus Sakura. Dan kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping Sakura. Saat ini Sasuke sedang menikmati pijatan penis yang di berikan oleh vagina Sakura. Vagina Sakura betul-betul meremas miliknya. Mungkin nanti bahu Sakura akan sedikit memar oleh gigitan Sasuke saat ini. Pinggul Sakura terangkat sedikit. Pertanda bahwa sakitnya mulai reda. Sasuke paham akan maksud ini. Kemudian Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan-lahan untuk penetrasi. Sasuke memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan teratur. Dan mereka sangat menikmati permainan ini.

" _Cepppatt sasssuke-kun... ahhh. Aah...",_ pinta Sakura tanpa sadar. Karna sudah tertutupi kabut nafsu. Dan ia ingin merasakannya lebih dan lebih.

"apapun untukmu sayang", lalu Sasuke mempercepat gerakan _in-outnya _. Tak lama kemudian, penis Sasuke semakin terasa di jepit vagina Sakura. Sasuke paham kalau Sakura akan klimaks. Lalu Sasuke menaikkan tempo in-out nya hinggaa...

"_Sakura-chann... Achhhh_"

"_Sasuke... kunnn"_

Mereka mencapai puncak klimaks bersama. Sasuke memang sengaja tak melepaskan miliknya dan mengeluarkannya di dalam. Toh Sakura juga sudah di beri obat KB olehnya. Jadi tak perlu takut jika Sakura hamil. Setelah klimaks, Sasuke memaju mundurkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan untuk mengeluarkan sisa-sisa sperma agar di tampung di rahim Sakura. Dan Sasuke ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

Setelah stamina Sasuke kembali pulih. Lalu dia melanjutkan lagi ke ronde-ronde berikutnya tanpa menghiraukan keadaan tubuh Sakura yang sudah lelah. Setelah puas, Sasuke baru melepaskan ikatan tangan Sakura, terlihat memar pada pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian dia berjalan menjauh dari tempat tidur dan mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. Lalu dia meregoh sebuah botol berukuran kecil yang didapatkannya dari dalam tasnya, kemudian di letakkan di meja samping tempat tidur Sakura.

"Ini... minumlah pil KB jika kau tak ingin hamil. Minumlah secara rutin setiap hari sekali jika kita bercinta terlalu sering. Atau minumlah seminggu 3 kali jika kita hanya melakukannya sebulan 2x", kata Sasuke kemudian pergi menuju pintu dan keluar dari rumah itu.

"hikzz. Hikzz... hikk...", tangis Sakura pecah. Sungguh Sakit hatinya mendengarkan perkataan yang terucap dari pria raven itu.

_**Flashback off...**_

.

**-Love is Hurt-**

**.**

Sudah setahun sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke sering sekali menyetubuhi Sakura diam-diam di belakang Ino- kekasihnya. Dan semua itu sudah di rancang apik oleh Sasuke agar tak ketahuan oleh kekasihnya. Sakura hanya bisa bungkam. Tak mungkin ia akan mengatakan semua itu pada Ino. Sakura sangat takut dan malu. Jika Ino tau, ia takut akan melukainya dan di benci. Otomatis itu juga akan di ketahui seluruh murid KIHS dan di jadikan sebuah trend gosip terkini,

_**Sakura si gadis 'beasiswa' tingkat XI yang berwajah manis tapi bermuka dua telah mencoreng nama baik perempuan. Dia diam-diam telah merebut kekasih dari sahabatnya sendiri (Ino). Entah guna-guna apa yang di berikan kepada si pangeran sekolah 'Uchiha Sasuke' sampai ia terpikat olehnya. Dasar Jalang... musuh dalam selimut...!**_

Sakura tak mau membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Apalagi menemukan kata-kata itu di mading. Ia tak sanggup. Apalagi keadaanya sekarang benar-benar terjepit. Ternyata tempat Sakura bekerja adalah milik keluarga Uchiha dan Ia bekerja sebagai maid di salah satu restorannya. Sasuke baru mengetahui hal itu ketika keluarga Uchiha sedang mengadakan pesta di restourant tersebut dan saat itu Sakura sedang melayani tamu undangan.

Sejak hari itu, keberuntungan ada di pihak Sasuke. Entah mengapa dia merasa seperti di atas angin. Jika Sakura tidak melayani kebutuhan _biologis_nya, dia tak akan segan-segan memecat Sakura dari pekerjaannya. Bahkan melarang semua perusahaan, restourant, supermarket, dan tempat pekerjaan lainnya untuk menampung Sakura bekerja. Bahkan mengeluarkan Sakura dari sekolah. Sungguh ngeri bukan? Ya itulah Uchiha Sasuke dengan segala kekuasaannya. Biarkan dia bertindak sesuka hatinya. Yang Sakura inginkan hanya menyelesaikan pendidikannya dan terus tetap hidup untuk dirinya. Ia tak mau menyerah. Lagi pula, sebenarnya Sakura juga memiliki perasaan terhadap Sasuke. Tapi hanya '_sedikit'._

"hey Sakura_- jidat_... ngalamunin apa sich?", tanya Ino sampil menyentil jidat Sakura

"Aww.. apaan sich pig. Awas kau ya..!", kata Sakura pura-pura kesakitan

"hehe.. gomen.. kamu sedang memperhatikan Sasori ya", kata Ino sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri

"Lama-lama kamu aneh pig. Senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila", balas Sakura. Sebenernya Sakura sedang melamun. Dia aja gak tau dan gak sadar kalau pandangannya kearah Sasori.

"Awas ya kau jidat ngataain aku gila... ech tapi benar kan?", goda Ino

"mana... manaaa mungkin?", wajah Sakura bersemu merah

"ayolah... semua orang juga tau kalau kamu dekat dengan si Akasuna itu.. pasti kalian mempunyai hubungan spesialkan?", tanya Ino penasaran

Memang selama ini Sakura dekat dengan Sasori. Mengerjakan tugas bersama, kekantin bersama, dan masih banyak lagi. Sakura sangat nyaman dekat dengannya, karna Sasori sangat baik dan perhatian dengannya. Tapi Sakura hanya menganggap Sasori sebagai 'TEMAN' tidak lebih.

"NO...! aku tau kalau Sasori-kun sangat baik, tapi aku tak memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapnya", bela Sakura

"heh? Bahkan kau sudah memanggilnya dengan _suffix_-kun.. ayolah Sakura, cobalah _move on_.. bukalah hatimu, siapa tau Sasori-kun mu itu memiliki perasaan lebih kepadamu dan menyatakan cintanya kepadamu.. dan... dan... kalian bisa jadian", ucap Ino sambil menampilkan senyum terbaiknya

"baiklah akan ku coba... tapi kau adalah orang pertama yang harus tanggung jawab jika aku kenapa-napa pig", kata Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"hehee.. gitu donk.. aku tak ingin kau menjomblo sampai nenek-nenek tau..!", kata Ino. Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Ya, tak ada salahnya kan mencoba _move on_ dari semua masalah yang di tanggungnya selama ini. Ia juga ingin merasakan bagaimana sosok seorang yang benar-benar menjadi 'kekasih' nya. Menyapanya setiap hari. Mengucapkan '_selamat pagi_' ketika ia membuka matanya. Dan mengucapkan '_selamat tidur, have a nice dream ya :D_ ' , ketika ia menutup matanya. Perhatian, pengertian, dan selalu menerima keadaannya di saat suka maupun duka. Sakura benar-benar menginginkan idaman hatinya.

"oh ya jidat, kau sudah menyiapkan perlengkapanmu buat besok?", tanya Ino

"sudah pig.. bahkan sudah sangat siap", balas Sakura dengan semangat

"aku akan mengenakan bikini yang sangat sexy... biar Sasuke-kun tidak jauh-jauh dariku. Sebaiknya kau juga pakai jidat, biar Sasori menempel terus padamu.. hihihi.. aku tak sabar menantikan hari ini", goda Ino

"aku juga pig... tapi aku tidak sepertimu dan aku gak mau memakai bikini sexy mu itu", kata Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sebenarnya hati Sakura agak sedikit tercubit mendengar nama _'Sasuke-kun'_ yang keluar dari mulut Ino. Tapi ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Ino adalah kekasih dari Sasuke, yang sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini sedikit mencuri perhatian Sakura.

"hahaha...", tawa Ino

_Ting... ting..._ bel berbunyi, tanda Istirahat tlah usai

"sudah pig... ayo kita masuk sebelum Kurenai-sensei menghukum kita karna terlambat", ajak Sakura

"haha gomen... ayo", balas Ino. Dan mereka berdua berjalan bersampingan menuju kelas.

Ya, besok lusa kelas XI akan mengadakan study tour di pantai perbatasan kota Konoha dan Suna selama 3 hari 2 malam. Murid-murid kelas XI sangat tidak sabar menantikan hari itu. Menikmati suasana pantai dan pemandangan air laut yang menyejukkan mata. Mungkin akan banyak sekali petualangan yang akan mereka hadapi. Dan Sakura sangat tidak sabar menantikan hari itu. Kejadian apakah yang akan di hadapinya nanti? Entahlah... hanya _Kami-sama_ yang tau...

.

.

_**tbc...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Nah gimana? Jelekkah? Kurang menarik? Apa lemonnya kurang hot?

Aku saranin bacanya sehabis puasa aja hehehe... jujur , saya agak ragu menuliskan cerita lemon. Mikirnya lama... dan updatenya pun ikutan lama. Coz masih was-was..hehehehe ^_^

Udah gitu aja... pokoknya terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic saya ini. Maaf jika banyak kekurangan. Dan pokoknya tetap ikutin ceritanya ya... :D (: (: :D

Marhaban Ya Ramadhan. . . . Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan :D

_**Balasan review :**_

_**Luca Marvell : **_naruto? Akan kupikir-pikir... kalo masalah kenapa kata 'nenek' pake tanda tanya. Coz saya ragu.. nenek bahasa Jepangnya apa ya? #ech ug malah balik tanya ... LOL :D

_**Jeremy liaz toner : **_iya... ini dah lanjut ... (:

_**Enjellia Uchiha Gazerock :**_ salam kenal juga :D ... sebenernya Sasuke tega memainkan perasaan Sakura.. Ino kan gak tau apa-apa. Endingnya belum tau... masih di pikirin .. hehehe.. ini dah lanjut ug

_**Silent reader :**_ iya ... saya juga kurang paham sama sikap Sasuke...? hehhe emang agak lucu di bagian itunya (chapter 2 SasuIno). Oke saya usahaain (:

_**Sasa Cherry :**_ hehehe... iya nih :D ... nih di chapter 3 udah aku panjangin. Oke.. aku usahain biar ceritanya enak di baca dan mudah di pahami :D ...

_**Isn1015 :**_ iya... terima kasih sudah baca... (: :D

_Terima kasih semuanya yang udah baca dan atau memberi review, tetep ikutin ceritanya ya... ^_^_

_Semoga suka dan gak bosen :D :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Konbanwa minna watashi wa Azhuichan desu ^_^). Ini fic pertama saya, jadi masih banyak sekali kekurangannya. Saya minta maaf (T_T . Saya terima apapun kritik, saran, maupun Flame kalian. Arigato...**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love is Hurt ****© Azhuichan**

**Warning : typo, gaje, OOC, alur maju mundur (flashback)**

**Enjoy...! ****^_^**

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

_**Drttt... drrttt... drttt...**_

Meski handphonenya sudah bunyi berkali-kali. Tetapi itu tidak membuat si pemilik untuk segera mengangkat teleponnya. Tak lama kemudian handphonenya berdering lagi. Karna kesal handphonenya tak mau diam. Akhirnya si pemilik benda tersebut mengambil handphonenya. Lalu menatap layar sebentar untuk mengetahui siapa di seberang sana yang berani sekali mengusik ketenangannya sore hari ini. Ternyata ini sudah panggilan ke 32 kali, dengan malas si pemilik handphone mengangkat telephonenya.

"Hn..."

"_Teme_? Dimana kau?"

"di rumah. Ada apa _Dobe_?"

"bisa kau jemput aku di bandara International Konoha sekarang. Nanti kita sekalian pergi ketempat biasanya. Dan aku sudah menghubungi _mereka_"

"Hn..."

"maksudnya apa _Teme_?"

"Tidak..!"

"ayolah _Teme_. Kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul. Masak kau tidak mau menyambut kedatangan sahabat terbaikmu ini? Jahat sekali kau :'( . . ayolah _Teme_ ... kita buat pesta dan bersenang-senang semalam suntuk nanti"

"baiklah _Dobe_"

Setelah menerima telepon. Sasuke bergegas mengganti pakaiannya kemudian menuju garasi mobil untuk segera menjemput _sahabat_nya.

**-Love is Hurt-**

"Sakura! bisa kau antar pesanan ini di meja nomer 6?", tanya Konan, pengawas di restorant '_Black Rose' _salah satu milik keluarga Uchiha

"baik Konan-nee ...", jawab Sakura

"setelah itu kau ke meja nomer 13. Pengunjung itu baru saja datang!", kata Konan lagi

"Ok...", sahut Sakura

Saat ini restoran sedang ramai pengunjung. Jadi semua pekerja sangat sibuk melayani pelanggan mereka. Kebanyakan yang datang adalah kalangan anak muda menengah keatas. Karna restourant ini di design untuk anak remaja. Bersih, rapi, simple, tapi terlihat elegant. Tak hanya itu, menu makanan di sini sangat banyak. Dari makan khas jepang sampai luar negeri. Makanannya juga enak dan pas di lidah para pecinta makanan. Dan di pojok restourant terdapat panggung yang di atasnya ada lampu sorot dan lampu disko. Biasanya pihak management selalu mengundang artis-artis ternama untuk mengisi acara di restourant tersebut di hari-hari besar.

"permisi... maaf mengganggu sebentar. Ini saya mengantar pesanan Anda, maaf menunggu lama. Selamat menikmati", kata Sakura kepada pengunjung sambil menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Agar pengunjung merasa nyaman.

'aduh habis ini ke meja mana lagi? Aku lupa... kayaknya Konan-nee tadi menyuruhku ke meja nomer 13', batin Sakura merutuki penyakit lupanya. Sakura lalu berjalan menuju meja no 13 yang berada di pojok kanan gedung yang mejanya menghadap ke jendela besar yang menampilkan keindahan kota pada malam hari. Terlihat di situ seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah yang mengenakan jaket berwarna merah pula.

"Selamat malam. .. maaf menganggu kenyamanan Anda. Ini daftar menu di restourant kami. Silahkan Anda mau pesan apa? Echhh... Sasori-kun?", Sakura kaget.. ternyata pengunjung yang di sapany adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"hey Sakura-chan... bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Ano... maaf Sasori-kun.. aku sedang sibuk"

"eumm... nanti kamu pulang kerja jam berapa?"

"sekitar jam 8, memangnya ada apa Sasori-kun?"

"berarti sekitar 30 menitan lagi ya? Bisakah setelah bekerja kita jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Oke... tapi apa tak terlalu lama menungguku?"

"tidak... aku akan tetap menunggumu di sini sampai kau datang"

Entah kenapa mendengar itu wajah Sakura bersemu merah,"baa... baaikk Sasori-kun"

"kayaknya tadi ada yang menawariku daftar menu pesanan ?"

"Eh? Maaf Sasori-kun.. aku jadi lupa... hehehe .. ini, silahkan mau pesan apa?"

Setelah itu Sasori menyebutkan daftar pesanannya. Kemudian Sakura mencatat pesanan Sasori. Lalu pamit pergi untuk segera menyerahkan daftar pesanan itu ke _Chief_.

_40 menit kemudian..._

"maaf menunggu lama Sasori-kun, tadi ada sedikit masalah. Gomenne ..."

"tak apa Sakura-chan. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Sebelum terlalu larut malam"

"uemm ... Ayo!"

Mereka akhirnya keluar dari restaurant tersebut. Dan berjalan menyelusuri kota malam. Tak lama kemudian mereka berhenti di sebuah taman lalu duduk di bangku taman.

"Sakura-chan... malam yang indah ya?", tanya Sasori sambil menatap lurus wajah manis Sakura

"ya... benar-benar malam yang sangat indah. Entah kenapa melihat pemandang kota pada malam hari, rasa capek ku jadi berangsur pergi setelah seharian bekerja", jawab Sakura sambil merenganggkan otot-ototnya. Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat Sakura sedang mengosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan terlihat badan Sakura sedikit gemetar.

"Ini pakailah! Agar tubuhmu hangat", kata Sasori sambil memakaikan jaket merah yang tadi di kenakannya ke tubuh mungil Sakura.

"trimmaa..kaasihh Sasori-kun", balas Sakura yang saat ini wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

Setelah memakaikan jaket di tubuh Sakura. Tangan kanan Sasori merambat naik ke pucuk kepala Sakura. Di elusnya rambut bersurai merah muda itu dengan lembut. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus lembut pipi kanan Sakura. Sasori memandangi wajah cantik Sakura. Dengan gerakan lambat, Sasori mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke wajah Sakura. Dan hal itu membuat jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kenjang dari biasanya. Karna tak kuat memandang lebih. Akhirnya Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya rapat.

"Sass.. sass...", kata Sakura terbata-bata.

"hemmm...", balas Sasori

Sebuah pelukan sukses membuat tubuh Sakura menghangat. Ya, saat ini Sasori sedang memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. Kepalanya ia letakkan di antara perpotongan leher Sakura. Kemudian di hirupnya aroma tubuh khas Sakura. Benar-benar wangi. Hembusan nafas yang teratur tlah mengenai tekuk Sakura. Dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit geli dengan tingkah Sasori.

"bisakah aku merasakan ini sebentar? Aku benar-benar menginginkannya Sakura", lirih Sasori yang saat ini suaranya sedikit memberat

"nee... Sasori-kun", balas Sakura

Kemudian Sasori menyamankan dirinya senyaman mungkin di tubuh Sakura. Sakura saat ini merasa sedikit kurang nyaman dengan perilaku Sasori yang sangat tiba-tiba. Dan itu membuat tubuhnya sedikit kaku karna di peluk Sasori erat.

"Sasori-kun, bisakah aku pulang sekarang?"

"Hmmm..."

Sasori kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Di tatapnya sebentar wajah Sakura yang sekarang terlihat lebih cantik di bawah sinar rembulan. Lalu Sasori menawarkan Sakura pulang bersama. Dan Sakura menyetujuinya. Akhirnya mereka beranjak dari tempat tersebut menuju ke kediaman Sakura.

**-Love is Hurt-**

Saat ini terlihat segerombolan anak muda di sebuah club malam. Ketika teman-temannya bersuka ria sedang menikmati suasana lampu disko dan di temani wanita-wanita cantik dan sexy yang mereka sewa. Dengan beberapa botol vodca dan makanan ringan yang tersedia di meja. Tetapi tidak dengan pemuda raven ini. Dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"kau kenapa _Teme_? Dari tadi kau tak menyentuh _jatah_mu?"

"aku tak ingin _Dobe"_

"ada masalahkah? Kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"Hn..."

"apa kau sedang memikirkan Ino-chan?"

"Hn.."

"atau memikirkan _Dia_? Apa kalian sudah bertemu?"

"Hn..."

"jawablah dengan serius _Teme_! Kau membuatku frustasi dengan jawabanmu! Kalau kau ada masalah sebaiknya katakan saja. Biar aku bisa membantumu _Teme_"

"entahlah _Dobe_.. aku juga tak tau"

"baiklah.. terserah kau saja.. Ini menumlah, biar kau sedikit tenang"

Kemudian Sasuke menerima gelas yang di tawari sahabatnya itu. Lalu menegaknya sampai habis.

"_Teme_... besok aku akan mulai pindah ke sekolahmu. Dan aku juga ingin segera menemui calon tunanganku. Sudah lama aku tak berjumpa dengannya"

"Hn.. _Dobe_, aku cabut dulu"

"Aishh... dasar _Teme_ sialan...! giliran aku curhat malah di tinggal pergi"

Pemuda itu mengumpat kekesalannya setelah Sasuke melesak pergi dari club tersebut.

**-Love is Hurt-**

"Arigato Sasori-kun", kata Sakura

"Hmmm... sama-sama Sakura-chan", jawab Sasori

Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Sasori memeluk sebentar Sakura, lalu mencium kening Sakura. Hal itu sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah seperti kepiting rebus :D .

"aku pulang dulu Sakura-chan", pamit Sasori

"eum.. hati-hati Sasori-kun", balas Sakura

Sasori beranjak dari rumah Sakura, sedangkan Sakura masih tetap berdiri di depan rumahnya untuk memastikan Sasori benar-benar pergi dan tak terlihat pandangannya lagi. Setelah itu Sakura baru masuk ke dalam rumah dengan bersenandung kecil.

Mereka tak sadar kalau ada sebuah mobil hitam terparkir rapi di bawah pohon dekat rumah Sakura sedari tadi. Terlihat urat-urat kepalan tangan milik si pengemudi yang sedang memegang erat setir mobilnya. "Aisshh.. sial..!", umpat si pemilik mobil lalu melesak pergi dari persembunyiannya.

_**Keesokan harinya... **_

"selamat pagi anak-anak", sapa Kurenai-sensei kepada murid-murid

"pagi sensei", balas murid-murid

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia pindahan dari Jerman. Masuklah dan segera perkenalkan dirimu", setelah berbicara kepada murid-murid di kelas. Kurenai-sensei menyuruh murid baru itu untuk segera memeperkenalkan dirinya.

Kini masuklah pemuda tampan berambut kuning jabrik, mata biru laut, dan terlihat guratan tipis 3 pasang di pipinya. Lalu pemuda itu menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"hay semuanya... perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto pindahan dari Belanda. Mohon bantuannya ya... dan maaf jika tadi yang dikatakan Kurenai-_sensei_ salah. Karena tadi saya sedikit membohonginya. Hehehe :D gomen _sensei_", Kata Naruto sambil senyum lima jari :P

"sssttt... awas ya kau bocah. Nanti ku bilangin Tsunade-_sama lho_", bisik Kurenai-sensei pada Naruto.

Mendengar nama neneknya di sebut-sebut, Naruto bergidik ngeri. Lalu segera menyadarkan pikirannya. Tsunade adalah nenek Naruto sekaligus kepala sekolah di KIHS.

"sudahlah.. sekarang tempat dudukmu di sebelah Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, tolong angkat tanganmu"

Sebelum Sasuke mengangkat tangan. Naruto sudah mengoceh duluan.

"maaf _sensei_, bisakah saya duduk di sebelah Hinata-chan saja. Soalnya saya masih kesal dengan si _Teme_ karna tadi malam. Sejak _Teme_ ada masalah, dia tambah berwajah datar dan semakin pelit bicara. Meskipun dia jarang bicara dan tanpa ekspresi. Tapi saya serasa ngomong sama 'tembok'. Ya sensei ", mohon Naruto. Kini perempatan sudut siku hinggap di kening Sasuke. Bisa-bisanya bocah rubah itu ngomong begitu di depan kelas. Harga dirinya di taruh dimana sebagai seorang Uchiha. Ya meskipun tau si rubah itu sahabatnya. Tapi tak usah mempublikasikan masalahnya di muka umum, _Huh_.

"TIDAK BISA...! dan tidak ada tapi-tapian... cepat duduk di kursimu Naruto!"

"dasar _sensei _pelit... nanti tambah tua Lohh"

"aku dengar itu Naruto. . atau kau mau aku hukum keliling lapangan 30x?"

"ech? Tidak sensei... ini juga udah mau duduk.. hehehe :D"

'Sabar... ', batin Kurenai-sensei

Tak lama kemudian Naruto menuju bangku yang tadi di tunjukkan Kurenai-sensei. Kemudian dia duduk di bangku tersebut, segera ia mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulis.

"_sstthh_... Hinata-chan", panggil Sakura

"ech? Ada apa Sakura-chan?" jawab Hinata

"kau mengenal murid baru itu?", tanya Sakura penasaran

"_Gomeenn_ Sakura-chan... sebenarnya Naruto-kun itu calon tunanganku", kata Hinata

Sakura _swetdrop_ mendengar pernyataan Hinata, " heh?"

"2 hari lalu Kaa-chan menjodohkanku dengan Naruto-kun. Dan lagi pula Naruto-kun orang yang baik, kayaknya aku mulai menyukainya", Hinata mengakui ada perasaan pada Naruto. Terlihat semburat tipis di pipi Hinata. Melihat hal tersebut. Sakura tersenyum tulus pada sahabatnya itu.

Pelajaran pun kini dimulai. Tampak murid-murid sedang serius menggeluti pelajaran fisika. Karna pelajaran tersebut termasuk susah.

_**2 jam kemudian**_**...**

_Tingg... ting... ting..._ bel tanda istirahat

"baiklah anak-anak. Pelajaran saya akhiri dulu. Dan ini selebaran kegiatan kalian nanti saat study tour di pantai Konoha. Dan untuk tempat duduk dalam bis di undi. Kalian akan mengambil undiannya besok saat berangkat. Pembagian kamar bebas, yang penting 1 kamar berisi 4 orang. Tetapi laki-laki dan perempuan di pisah. Selamat liburan dan bersenang-senang", setelah memberi pengumuman, Kurenai-sensei keluar dari kelas.

_**-Love is Hurt-**_

Semua murid kelas XI berkumpul di halaman sekolah. Karna mereka akan study tour di kawasan pantai Konoha. Saat ini mereka sedang di beri pengarahan serta pengambilan undian, sekalian menunggu bis datang. Terlihat dari barang bawaan mereka seperti mau pindahan setahun. Ech ..?

Setelah menunggu selama 15 menitan. Akhirnya bis yang di tunggu datang juga. Kemudian murid-murid memasukkan barang bawaan mereka ke dalam bagasi bis. Kursi duduk bis dengan sistem 2-3. 2 kursi duduk sebelah kiri. Dan 3 kursi duduk bagian kanan. Dan jumlah total kursi penumpang ada 30 kursi. Di dalam bis terdapat fasilitas karaoke dan game dengan 3 layar besar. Dan ada toilet di belakang bis.

Saat ini Sakura sedang menuju ke kursinya. Dia dapat nomer kursi 10. Jadi dia duduk di kursi 3 baris dari depan no 2. Lalu dia memposisikan dirinya dekat jendela bis.

Banyak murid yang berlalu lalang di dalam bis, mereka juga mencari nomer duduk mereka masing-masing. Terlihat Ino dan Sasuke sedang mencari tempat duduk. Kemudian mereka menghampiri Sakura.

"wach... Sakura-chan ternyata kita dapat tempat duduk yang sama.. ", kata kegirangan Ino

"eumm... Hay...", senyum tulus Sakura

"Ayo Sasuke-kun kita segera duduk", ajak Ino menarik lengan Sasuke

"Hn..."

Deg... entah mengapa mendengar itu tubuh Sakura kaku seketika. Ia hanya mengamati Ino dan Sasuke duduk dalam diam. Saat ini duduk Sakura di pinggir dekat jendela, Ino di tengah, dan Sasuke berada paling pinggir.

'Untung Sasuke-kun duduk paling pinggir. Bisa mati kutu aku kalo dia di tengah.. _fyuuhh_', batin Sakura

"kau kenapa Sakura tegang begitu?", Dammmn Sakura...! Sasuke mengetahui ketegangannya. Sasuke benar-benar tau apa yang mungkin dipikirkan Sakura. Sasuke menyeriangi tipis.

"Iya... kau kenapa? Kalo kamu takut mabuk darat aku udah sedia'in obat sama plastik. Mau?", tawar Ino

'Toeng', perepatan siku di dahi Sasuke dan Sakura. Lalu Sasuke memutar bolanya bosan. Bisa-bisanya kekasih yang di sayanginya ngomong begitu?

Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar penuturan Ino. Poor Sakura :'( . Hatinya kini menangis sedih #Alay... Sakura kan jarang mabuk darat. Meskipun sakura miskin. Tapi dia juga sering naik bis ke kota-kota dan tempat jauh dari hasil uang tabungannya sendiri. Kalo pun dia merasa pusing ingin mual. Sakura sudah sedia'in minyak kayu putih cap ****** ug. Intinya Sakura tegang bukan karna takut mabuk darat.

"No...! No...! trimakasih Ino. Sebaiknya aku tidur saja.. hehehe", jawab Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepala dan tangannya, setelah itu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke jendela.

"eum... Sasuke-kun aku juga ngantuk. Peluk aku, aku ingin bersandar di dadamu", ujar Ino manja kepada Sasuke

"Hn.. honey", lalu Sasuke memeluk tubuh Ino. Dia melirik sedikit ke arah Sakura. kemudian memeluk lagi tubuh Ino.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Sakura kini sudah meneteskan air mata. Dia menangis dalam diam. Entah kenapa hatinya sedikit tak rela melihat dan mendengar kemesraan mereka berdua. Ia ingin sekali menutup mata dan telinga agar hatinya tak terlalu sakit menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

Tak lama kemudian bis melaju ke tempat tujuan. Entah kejadian apa yang akan menanti mereka? Hanya _Kami-sama_ lah yang tau... =_=

.

.

.

_**tbc**_

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga. Jujur, saya agak kurang semangat membuat fic ini... sebaiknya fic ini di _**stop**_ or _**continue**_? Saya tunggu tanggapan kalian...

Maaf jika bahasa dan penataan alur ceritanya kurang bagus. Saya di sini untuk mencoba membuat cerita agar di pahami para pembaca. Ech.. malah jadinya begini. Maaf juga kalo ceritanya tak sesuai keinginan kalian. Jujur membuat cerita itu tidak mudah. Maka dari itu saya masih ingin belajar dan belajar membuat cerita yang bagus dan di terima para reader. Mohon bimbingannya bagi yang berpengalaman dalam dunia fanfiction. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan atau mereview fic saya ini... ^_^

_**Balasan Review : **_

_**Luca Marvell : **_iya... terima kasih kakak... :D__.. Sasori di sini masih abu-abu... perang antar Sasuke? Hemm.. ya mungkin kalau Sasori nekat dan bertindak jauh bakal ada perang... bisa Jadi :D

_**Choco :**_ Ok.. ini dah lanjut ^_^)

_**Princess cherry blossom :**_ Salam kenal juga ^_^ ... terima kasih sudah baca fic ini.. ini dah lanjut ug :D

_Oke... terima kasih semuanya... ikutin chapter selanjutnya ya ^_^..._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Jeremy Liaz Toner_**** : **ini dah lanjut ok :D ..

**_Enjellia Uchiha Gazerock :_** iya, makasih. Kemarin sempet bingung, coz responnya kurang. Iya.. ini dah lanjut. Makasih ^_^

**_Luca Marvell :_** ceritanya kurang greget? Wah... emang sengaja ch 4 aku bikin slow.. hohoho.. :O ikutin aja ceritanya kk ;)

**_Hanazono yuri :_** Oke ...!

**_Me : _**kemarin sedikit down.. tapi tetep lanjut ug ceritanya :D

**_Cc : _**oke... oke... ini lanjut... baca ya :D

**_EmeraldAI : _**hahaha... baca aja ch 5 ini... kayaknya sedikit kejawab dari dialaognya tuh.. hehehe :P

**_PinkLaLaBlue : _**iya.. makasih dah baca ^_^****

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love is Hurt ****© Azhuichan**

**Warning : typo, gaje, OOC, EYD berantakan**

**Enjoy...! ****^_^**

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

"Bangun anak-anak! kita sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Kalian di beri waktu 1 jam untuk membersihkan diri di hotel. Kamar sesuai data yang tlah kalian kumpulkan. Setelah selesai, kita akan makan bersama. Dan ini jadwal kalian selama liburan di pantai. Bersenang-senanglah!", kata Kurenai-sensei yang sekarang menjadi pengawas jalannya wisata.

Setelah kurang lebih 5 jam menempuh perjalanan. Akhirnya mereka sampai juga. Pemandangan di sini sangat indah. Terlihat gelombang air pantai yang sedang menari-nari. Pohon kelapa sawit yang tumbuh tinggi menjulang di sekitar pantai. Hotel yang mewah, bersih, rapi, dan nyaman. Serta banyak wisatawan turis yang memakai bikini. Bahkan ada yang turis yang telanjang! Spa kulit mungkin _**#plak**_...

Kini para rombongan KIHS berbondong-bondong menuju hotel. Mereka sudah tak sabar ingin segera merasakan sejuknya air pantai dan bermain wahana di pantai. Tapi sebelum itu mereka harus membersihkan diri, makan, baru bebas bermain di pantai.

Di hotel, kamar laki-laki dan perempuan di pisah. Laki-laki dapat bagian lantai 3 dan perempuan dapat kamar di lantai 4. Sedangkan guru dan para pengurus jalannya wisata bertempat di lantai 1.

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten –wakil ketua kelas- mendapatkan kamar yang sama. Mereka memang sengaja ingin sekamar karna hubungan pertemanan mereka memang dekat. Saat ini mereka terlihat sibuk membersihkan diri, menata pakaian dan barang-barang di tempat yang tlah di sediakan.

Terlihat Ino sedang menata baju bikini, serta memilih bikini apa yang nanti akan di gunakan. Kalo Hinata sedang mengecek isi dalam tasnya. Dan Tenten sedang mandi di kamar mandi. Sedangkan Sakura malah asik berguling-guling di kasur.

"hey Sakura! apa kau tak mau menata barang-barangmu?", tanya Ino

"_iee._.. aku lelah Ino. Biarkan aku tidur dulu!", jawab Sakura

"apa perlu aku periksakan Sakura-chan?", tanya lembut Hinata

"tidak usah Hinata. Terima kasih.. hehehe", jawab Sakura lagi sambil berguling-guling

"Dasar jidat pemalas!", kata Ino

"Ngomong apa kau Pig-_gendut_!", jawab Sakura tak terima

"Jidat lebar pemalas! Dan aku bukan gendut!", balas Ino

"sudah-sudah... kalian jangan bertengkar lagi!" seru Hinata. Akhirnya mereka berdua menyanggupinya.

"ech Jidat.. bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si merah itu?', tanya Ino sambil mendekat ke arah Sakura. lalu duduk di kasur samping Sakura.

"Sasori?", balik tanya Sakura. Entah kenapa cara bicara Ino mengingatkannya pada Sasuke.

"Ehm..." jawab Hinata dan Ino. Loh ? Hinata juga ikut penasaran rupanya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Ia memang dekat dengan Sasori. Sasori baik kepadanya, ada saat di butuhkan. Dan mungkin bisa di katakan pelindung untuknya. Tapi sebenarnya, di dalam hatinya yang paling dekat itu Sasuke. Ia sering datang ke Sakura. Bermalam di rumahnya, bahkan mereka sering bercinta. _#Blushh_... wajah Sakura memerah mengingat _itu_. Ya, meskipun mereka akhir-akhir ini jarang bertemu dan _melakukannya_. Tapi Sakura tetap malu mengingat itu.

"tii... tiidaakkk.. kami tak memiliki hubungan apapun!", jawab Sakura sedikit terbata-bata

"kalo kau tak memiliki hubungan apapun, ya mungkin bisa dikatakan _spesial_. Kenapa tadi wajahmu memerah Sakura-chan?", tanya Hinata. _Skakmacth_ -kau Sakura. Hinata memang orang yang jeli membaca raut wajah orang lain. Huhuhu Sakura :'(

"Ach...! beneran Hinata, aku tak memiliki hubungan spesial apapun yang kau maksud itu!", bela Sakura

"kalau kau tak memilikinya. Cobalah buka hatimu Sakura-chan! Aku lihat Sasori-san menyukaimu", kata Hinata

"tuh kan...! apa ku bilang kemarin sama seperti yang di ucapakan Hinata kan?", benar Ino

"eummm... ba.. baiklah akan ku coba", jawab Sakura sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Hey kalian...! cepat mandi! Apa kalian mau ketinggalan jatah makan dan mendapatkan sisa!", seru Tenten

Akhirnya mereka mengakhiri perbincangannya dan segera bergegas membersihkan diri, kemudian makan.

_**-Love is Hurt-**_

"ech.. pig, aku tak mungkin memakai ini!", kata Sakura sambil memandangi tubuhnya di cermin

"sudahlah jidat, biasanya cowok suka melihat cewek tampak sexy dan menggairahkan",kata Ino

"tapi ini terlalu er- _sexy_ untukku. Lihatlah!", kata Sakura sedikit malu

"tak apa, biar Sasori suka padamu", bela Ino

Saat ini Sakura memakai bikini merah muda yang di belikan Ino selaras dengan warna rambutnya. Di bagian atasnya hanya menutupi sebagian payudaranya. Bahkan tidak dapat menampung semua dadanya. Atau bisa di katakan hanya menutupi _nipple-_nya saja, tapi agak lebaran dikit. Sedangkan bagian bawah hanya menutupi _miss V-nya_. Terdapat tali di pinggir kanan kiri di pinggangnya. Dan ini benar-benar sexy sekali. Tubuh putih nan mulus Sakura terekspos dengan jelas. Benar, ini memang terlihat sangat menggairahkan. Bahkan Sakura merasa dirinya seperti bintang _porno_ yang akan melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada pria hidung belang dan berjalan di tempat umum layaknya model dengan pakaian seperti itu. Oh NO...!

Ya meskipun ini di pantai, wajar-wajar saja memakai bikini. Tapi sakura jarang memakai pakaian minim seperti itu. Lalu Sakura berjalan mengambil jubah mandi yang ada di ruang ganti tersebut.

"kenapa kau tutupi pakai jubah mandi jidat?"

"aku malu Ino! Aku tak sepertimu yang bisa mengekspos bebas tubuhmu!"

"sudahlah... ini ku lakukan supaya kau bisa jadian sama Sasori"

"dengan seperti ini?"

"ya.. meski caranya sedikit aneh. Apa kau tak menghargai usahaku"

Eum.. memang aneh? Tapi inikan di Jepang! Sudah tidak tabu lagi jika anak muda memakai bikini sexy di pantai. Bahkan kebanyakan mereka sudah bercinta di usia belia.

"ba.. baiklah pig.."

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari ruang ganti pakaian yang di sediakan di pantai. Saat mereka keluar, terlihat Sasuke di situ. Sakura sedikit tersentak lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Sasuke hanya memakai celana pendek dan bertelanjang dada. Tubuh putih mulus dan _sixpack_-nya tercetak jelas. Itu benar-benar terlihat sexy dan tampan. Ya meskipun sakura sering melihat semua tubuh Sasuke tanpa sehelai benang pun. Tapi dia tetap malu melihat Sasuke seperti itu.

"Wow..! what that's Honey?", kejut Sasuke saat melihat Sakura memakai bikini. Lalu bertanya pada Ino.

"bagaimana dengan bikini yang ku pilih sayang?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura. terlihat Sasuke sedang menilai penampilan Sakura. Itu membuat Sakura malu dan semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hn... lumayan. Kau memang pintar Honey...!", jawab Sasuke. Kemudian mengecup kening Ino singkat. Lalu mereka beranjak dari situ dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. Dia benar-benar marah melihat tingkah mereka. Tapi dia harus kuat. Kemudian dia beranjak dari situ. Lebih baik bermain di pantai untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang kacau balau.

-(*_*)-

"Sakura, ada waktu gak?"

"ada, memangnya ada apa Sasori-kun"

"bisa kita bicara sebentar di taman belakang hotel?"

"eum.. bagaimana ya?", Sakura tampak memikir-mikirkan sebentar

"besok kita kan udah pulang, aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu sebentar bersamamu", kata Sasori

Iya, ini udah hari kedua anak-anak KIHS study tour di perbatasan pantai Konoha.

"baiklah.. aku ambil blazer dulu ya Sasori-kun"

"Ok, ku tunggu kau disana!"

"eum.."

Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar di koridor hotel. Lalu Sakura berlari kecil menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil blazernya. Mengingat malam hari di sini tiba-tiba suhunya berubah dingin. Ya meskipun ini di pantai, tapi kalo malam hari pasti dingin kan?

Sakura sampai di depan kamarnya. Di situ terlihat Hinata dan Tenten sedang berunding. Dari kelihatannya, mereka enggan masuk ke dalam kamar. Mereka tampak serius berbincang-bincang. Hal itu membuat Sakura penasaran.

"hey kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa tidak masuk?", tanya Sakura

"uem... Sa.. Sakura-chan.. ano...!", tampak Hinata memikirkan sesuatu

'_ah... ach... achh Sassukunnn' _

"nah, itu dia yang akan kami bicarakan tadi?", sela Tenten

Sakura hanya bingung di tempat. Tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tak lama kemudian Naruto muncul. Lalu menghampiri Hinata.

"Hay Hinata-chan. Hay kalian, kenapa tidak masuk?", tanya Naruto

"itu... Ino dan Sasuke sedang bercinta di kamar! Jadi kita tidak bisa masuk!", jawab Tenten sedikit sewot

"Aisshh... sialan si _Teme_. Dasar tak kenal tempat dan waktu. Kalo mereka menginginkannya, tak perlu mengganggu kamar orang lain. Menyusahkan! Apa mereka tak bisa sabar menunggu sampai besok di rumah aja? Mereka kan bisa lebih leluasa melakukannya tanpa mengganggu privasi orang lain! Iya kan Hinata-chan?", kata Naruto, kemudian memeluk Hinata manja.

"umm.. Naa.. Naaruto-kuun", jawab Hinata ber-blushing ria

"Aish.. kau sama saja Naruto!", kata Tenten. Yang di katain malah nyengir tak berdosa.

Taukah kalian? Kalo di sini ada seorang gadis err-wanita merah jambu yang terluka hatinya. Sungguh menyanyat hati. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan berkutip dengan berbagai macam spekulasi di pikirannya. _'Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke'_ nama itu terus berputar-putar di otaknya. _'Aish... Sialan kau Sasuke...!'_ . Matanya kini berkaca-kaca. Air matanya siap tumpah kapan saja. Tapi ia tahan, biar teman-temannya tak curiga.

"lebih baik kalian beristirahat di kamarku saja", tawar Naruto

"TIDAK MAU!", jawab Tenten tegas

"aku berjanji takkan macam-macam!", kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan 2 jarinya

"ayolah Tenten-chan. Masak kita mau menunggu mereka sampai pagi? Lalu kita istirahat di mana?", kata Hinata. Ya meskipun ini masih jam 8 malam. Tapi mereka tidak tau kapan selesainya '_permainan_' orang yang ada di dalam kamar mereka.

"Baiklah..!", akhirnya Tenten mengalah

Tiba-tiba Sakura berlari kenjang menerobos teman-temannya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan mereka. Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu,menenangkan pikirannya. Biarkanlah kakinya membawa ia pergi kemana pun.

Tak terasa kini Sakura sudah berada di sebuah taman. Tetapi ia terus melangkahkan kakinya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik lengan tangannya. Lalu memelukknya dengan erat. Seolah tak ingin dia terluka. Di belainya surai merah muda Sakura dan di kecupnya berkali-kali pucuk kepalanya.

"Sas.. sori-kun"

"hmm, Sakura"

"hikz... hikzz... Sasori-kun"

"ssttss... tenanglah Sakura, aku ada di sini"

Sasori terus mengelus rambut Sakura. Lalu membawa Sakura duduk di bangku taman.

"ada apa Sakura-chan? Kau tak jadi mengambil blazermu?", tanya Sasori melepaskan pelukannya. Di pandanginya Sakura sambil mengusap air matanya.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi di dada bidang Sasori. Sasori hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Sakura. Mungkin kemeja yang di pakainya saat ini akan basah karna air mata Sakura. Tapi itu tak jadi masalah buat Sasori.

Setelah benar-benar pikirannya tenang. Terlintaslah sebuah ide di pikirannya. Sakura ragu akan ide itu. Tapi bolehkah ia mencobanya dan bangkit dari suasana hatinya yang sedang terpuruk ini. Lebih baik di katakan dari pada tidak sama sekali.

"eum.. Sasori-kun. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?", tanya Sakura tiba-tiba sambil menatap kedua bola mata Sasori. Sakura lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia gelisah menunggu jawaban Sasori.

"Sa.. Sakura-chan", Sasori terkejut dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba Sakura. Apakah ini mimpi? Tapi Sakura benar-benar ada di depannya dan menatapnya harap-harap cemas.

"mungkin ini terdengar aneh bagimu. Tapi maukah kau jadi kekasihku?", tanya Sakura lagi memastikan Sasori

Sasori menghela nafas dalam. Ia juga ada perasaan kepada Sakura. Biarlah ini berjalan apa adanya, "Baiklah Sakura, tapi caranya bukan begini!"

"Ech...?"

Kemudian Sasori berdiri, lalu berjongkok tepat di hadapan Sakura. Dan satu kakinya di tekuk untuk menahan berat badannya. Lalu tangan kanan Sasori memegang telapak tangan kanan Sakura. Wajahnya kini mendongak untuk menatap wajah cantik Sakura di bawah sinar rembulan.

"Sakura, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? menjadi bagian dari hidupku? Selalu hadir dan menemani hari-hariku? Dan selalu menghujaniku dengan sejuta senyum indahmu setiap hari sehingga aku tak dapat lagi berpaling dengan cinta yang lain? ", kata Sasori berusaha selembut dan seromantis mungkin. Lalu di kecupnya telapak tangan Sakura.

Mendengar dan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, sontak membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Tiba-tiba debaran jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"ma.. mauu Sasori-kun", jawab Sakura malu-malu kucing.

Sasori tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Sakura. Kemudian di ciumnya bibir tipis merah muda Sakura dengan lembut. Mendapat ciuman dari Sasori, benar-benar membuat dirinya melayang. Ternyata Sasori tipe cowok romantis. Kemudian Sasori kembali duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura.

"Harusnya begitu"

"Heh?"

"Kalau kau melakukannya seperti tadi. Aku merasa tak _gentle_ untuk ukuran cowok. Jujur, aku juga ada perasaan denganmu. Sekarang kita resmi pacaran Sakura-chan. Aishiteru..."

"iya .. Aishii-mmmpp .. mmgghhhh... mmpphh"

Tiba-tiba Sasori membungkam bibir Sakura dengan bibir _sexy_nya. Tangan kanan Sasori menekan tekuk Sakura, sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Lidahnya ia masukkan kedalam mulut Sakura dan menyesapi apa yang menjadi milikinya sekarang. Sakura ingin berontak tapi tak mungkin, kan ia sekarang sudah resmi menjadi pacar Sasori. Sakura takut menyinggung perasaannya. Apalagi ini di negara Jepang, sebuah ciuman sepasang kekasih sudah menjadi hal yang wajar bahkan berhubungan badan-_sex_ sudah tidak tabu lagi di sini. Akhirnya Sakura memilih menutup matanya dan menikmati permainan lidah Sasori di dalam mulutnya. Lalu tangan Sakura melingkar di leher Sasori.

Direbahkannya perlahan-lahan tubuh Sakura di bangku tersebut tanpa melepas ciumannya. Lalu di lebarkannya paha Sakura, agar ia dapat menindih tubuh Sakura dan memperdalam ciumannya. Kini lidah Sasori terus turun menuju rahang Sakura. Di kecup, di jilat, lalu di gigit-gigit kecil leher Sakura.

'_ach... emh.. ah... Sas.. Akh..!' ,_desah dan pekik Sakura kala Sasori membuat kissmark di lehernya. Hal itu di lakukannya berulang-ulang sehingga menimbulkan banyak sekali ruam kemerah-merahan di leher putih nan mulusnya. Di hirupnya dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sakura yang benar-benar menggoda di indra penciumannya.

Kemudian tangan Sasori turun membuka kancing baju Sakura. Sampai di tengah jalan, ia hentikan kegiatannya karna sudah tak mendengar lagi rintihan Sakura. Di dongakkannya wajah tampannya untuk melihat wajah cantik Sakura. Ternyata Sakura tertidur. Melihat hal itu membuat Sasori mendengus menahan tawa. Kayaknya ia harus sedikit bersabar.

Lalu di kancingkan lagi baju Sakura. Di kalungkan tangan Sakura pada lehernya. Kemudian tubuh mungil Sakura di angkat dan di gendong ala _bridal style_ dan berjalan menuju hotel.

Saat sampai di depan kamar Sakura. Sasori melihat Sasuke keluar dari dalam kamar tersebut. Mereka berpandangan sejenak. Terlihat mata kelam Sasuke memandangnya tajam saat ia melihat Sakura ada di gendongannya. Tetapi tak di gubrisnya si Uchiha bungsu tersebut, ia tetap berjalan menuju kamar Sakura.

Di bukanya pintu kamar tersebut. Lalu ia masuk, terlihat Ino sedang tertidur pulas di kasur sebelah. Tak mungkin ia akan menidurkan Sakura di situ, karna kasur tersebut berantakkan. Lalu ia menidurkan Sakura di kasur sebelahnya lagi. Di kamar ini kan ada 2 kasur.

Di rebahkannya perlahan tubuh Sakura. Lalu Sasori menyelimuti tubuhnya sebatas dada. Setelah itu Sasori berjongkok mengelus lembut rambut Sakura. Di kecupnya kening Sakura.

"Selamat malam, dan selamat tidur. _Have a nice dream baby_ .."

Setelah itu Sasori keluar dari dalam kamar tersebut. Di tutupnya pintu perlahan-lahan agar tak membangunkan penghuni kamar tersebut.

Sakura membuka matanya. Ternyata dari tadi ia pura-pura tidur. Ia sangat gelisah memikirkan semuanya. Apa benar ini keputusan yang tepat menjadi kekasih Sasori? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang akan mengetahui tentang hubungan mereka?

Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir Sasori termasuk pria yang romantis. Wajah Sakura bersemu merah membayangkan kejadian tadi. Bukannya Sakura tidak mau melakukan _itu_ dengannya. Bukannya ia takut hamil. Sakura kan setiap hari rutin minum _pil KB_. Tetapi ia hanya belum siap. Ia merasa dirinya kotor. Karna ia sudah tidur berkali-kali dengan pria lain yang bukan kekasihnya. Ya meskipun akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali ia bercinta dengan Sasuke. Ia sungguh malu jika Sasori mengetahui hal tersebut. Tak mau berspekulasi lebih. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur.

(-_-)

"anak-anak apakah ada barang kalian yang masih tertinggal?",tanya Kurenai-_sensei_

"tidak sensei", jawab murid-murid

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam bis. Akhirnya liburan ini berakhir juga. Dan mereka bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah. Tak lama kemudian bis pun melaju.

Karna perjalanan pulang membutuhkan waktu sekitar 5 jam. Akhirnya Sakura memilih tidur. Kepalanya ia senderkan di sudut dan menempel sedikit pada jendela bis. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Ino masih asyik mengobrol. Tak lama kemudian Ino menyusul tidur. Kepalanya ia senderkan pada dada bidang Sasuke. Dan Sasuke mendekap tubuh kekasihnya.

Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura. Tak sengaja ia melihat bercak ruam kemerah-merahan di sekujur leher Sakura yang ia yakini itu-_Kissmark_. 'Tapi siapa? Apakah dengan si _rambut merah_ itu?' Tak ingin memikirkan lebih. Akhirnya Sasuke memilih tidur.

_**-Love is Hurt-**_

"Wach... TUNANGAN...?", tanya Ino dan Sakura serempak

"uem..", jawab Hinata

"benarkah itu Hinata? Kau akan bertunangan dengan si rubah itu?", tanya Ino memastikan

"siapa yang kau panggil rubah **Ino-chan**?", kata Naruto bringas. Sedangkan Ino hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

"selamat ya Hinata-chan, semoga kalian bahagia", kata Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Hinata dan ia membalas senyum Sakura.

"yosh... Jangan lupa ya kalian datang ke acara pesta tunanganku dengan Hinata-chan akhir pekan nanti. Dan kau _teme_, sebaiknya segera menyusul!", kata Naruto

Ino tersenyum mendengarkan kata Naruto. Dan Ia merapatkan diri ke Sasuke.

Saat ini SasuIno, NaruHina, dan SasoSaku sedang makan di kantin. Dan mereka Satu meja. NaruHina duduk di antara Sasuke dan Sakura yang saling berhadapan. Mereka sedang merundingkan acara pesta NaruHina di konferensi meja bundar kebanggaan kantin #ech?. Soal hubungan SasoSaku sudah di ketahui semuanya bahkan seluruh murid KIHS.

Setelah 2 minggu pacaran dengan Sasori. Sasuke sudah tak lagi mengusik Sakura. Sasuke tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahaya. Sasuke masih bersikap dingin, arogant dan acuh tak acuh. Sakura bersyukur dengan itu. Tetapi ia juga harus waspada. Siapa tau serigala raven itu menyerangnya saat ia lengah? Bisa jadi kan? Tak mau memikirkan lebih. Lebih baik ia menikmati hubungannya dengan Sasori sekarang.

"Sasori-kun... bagaimana ini?", bisik Sakura pada Sasori

"ada apa _baby_?", tanya Sasori

"aku tak memiliki gaun untuk ke pesta. Bisakah sepulang sekolah nanti antarkan aku ke toko dan memilihkan gaun yang cocok untukku?", ajak Sakura dengan malu-malu :P

"Hmm... baik _baby_ ", kata Sasori sambil mengecup kening Sakura. Sakura ber-_blushing_ ria dengan perlakuan Sasori.

"hey kalian..! bisakah menahannya sebentar sampai pulang sekolah?", kata Naruto sambil menunjuk SasoSaku. Sedangkan Sasori hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"iya.. mentang-mentang kalian pasangan baru di sini!", cibir Ino

Sasori hanya menaikkan bahu tanda tak perduli. Lalu di peluknya Sakura erat sambil di ciumi berkali-kali kening dan pipi ramun Sakura. Wajah Sakura merah padam menahan malu. Tambah 1 lagi sifat Sasori yang di ketahui Sakura. Selain romantis ternyata Sasori cukup _axiss_ juga. Hohohoh :'(

Tanpa mereka sadari dari salah satu mereka ada yang sedang menahan emosi melihat tingkah laku kemesraan SasoSaku. Ia menggertakkan giginya... '_Aish.. Sial..!'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yosh... akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5. Maaf updatenya agak lama. Coz lagi malas bikin fanfic. Saya usahaain update cepat. (^_^)/ /

Gimana ceritanya? Makin susah di pahamikah? Jelekkah? Membosankankah? Tolong kasih review ya :D . . saya terima apapun kritik, saran, dan flame kalian -_-

_Terima kasih sudah membaca dan atau memberi review. . . ikutin lagi ceritanya ya ... (^_^) _


	6. Chapter 6

**_Balasan Review :_**

**Luca Marvell : **hhohoho arigato senpai.. Gaara? Mungkin ada tapi bentar (T_T)

**Enjellia Uchiha Gazerock** : iya.. ini dah lanjut.. ech saya tau fb-mu, namanya hampir mirip ini kan? #diGapok #gomen gk sengaja #nunduk-nunduk

**EmeraldAI **: hahaha... ya gitu kan SasoSaku lagi kasmaran-kasmarannya.. biasalah anak muda.. hoho .. emang Sasuke sudah dari sononya kayak gitu #lirik Sasuke :'(

**Ay **: ini kan Sakura di paksa sama Sasuke. Jadi Sakura gak jahat.. ia hanya terpaksa.. dan maaf juga kalo cerita nya kurang menarik.. saya usahakan lagi biar jadi lebih baik.. iya ini fokus ke Sasosaku.. arigato.. :D

**Sherry **: hehe gpp ug aku dapat flame.. #gigit jari.. kenapa Cuma Sakura? karna ini aku buat mengisahkan kisah cinta Sakura dengan orang yang berbeda-beda... terima kasih

**Aikawa** : maaf, Sasori bukan selingan ug... Sakura hanya sedikit nyeleweng karna di paksa sama Sasuke.. iya ini lagi fokus sama Sasorinya juga. Terima kasih sarannya :D

**CC **: arigato... iya ini dah update ug,.. tapi Lama :'(

**Silent reader XD** : iya ini aku bikin Sasuke biar ngerasain apa yang Sakura rasaain sampai terbakar... #gomen_Sasuke-kun

**Akira Showyu** : hehehhe... iya... makasih udah baca :")

**Jeremy Liaz Toner** : iya... ini lanjut ug :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love is Hurt ****© Azhuichan**

**Warning : typo, gaje, OOC, EYD berantakan, alur kecepetan**

**Lime/Lemon maybe...!**

**Enjoy...! ****^_^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"uem.. apa ini cocok untukku Sasori-kun?"

"ganti..!"

"hah? Aku sudah ganti sebanyak 6x Sasori-kun. Masak tidak ada yang cocok denganku?"

"Hmm...", Sasori tampak berpikir sebentar. Kemudian berjalan mendekati rak baju. Di bolak-balikkan baju-gaun yang ada di rak. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia menemukan gaun yang cocok untuk Sakura.

Gaun yang di pilih Sasori berwarna putih. Tanpa lengan, panjangnya hanya sebatas dada sampai lutut. Dan pada bagian pinggang ke bawah berwiru. Sangat manis sekali gaun ini, terlihat simple dan elegant. Kemudian Sasori menyuruh Sakura mengenakan gaun yang di pilihnya. Sakura tampak ragu, tetapi Sasori terus mendesaknya. Akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti pakaian-bilik.

"apa kau baik-baik saja Sakura? kenapa lama sekali?", heran Sasori. Sejak Sasori menyuruhnya mengenakan gaun yang di pilihnya. Sakura tak kunjung keluar dari bilik.

"uem Sasori-kun. Tap... tapp..", jawab Sakura terbata-bata dari dalam bilik

"bolehkah aku masuk?", karna Sakura tak kunjung menjawab. Akhirnya Sasori masuk kedalam.

Sasori terperangah melihat Sakura. Sakura benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik dan manis mengenakan gaun itu. Lalu di dekatinya Sakura dan di peluknya tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Tangannya di lingkarkan di pinggang ramping Sakura. Kepalanya ia senderkan di tekuk Sakura. Saat ini posisi mereka menghadap ke cermin besar yang ada di ruang ganti tersebut.

"kau sangat cantik _baby_", jujur Sasori. Di sibakkannya rambut panjang Sakura ke samping lalu di ciumnya punggung Sakura singkat. Hal itu membuat Sakura merona.

"tap... tapi Sasori-kun gaun ini terlalu mahal untukku. Aku tak mampu membelinya. Lebih baik kita cari yang lain saja", kata Sakura memelankan suaranya. Gaun ini memang terlalu mahal untuknya. Karna gaun yang di kenakannya setara dengan gaji Sakura setaun.

"tak perlu kawatir _baby _, _distric _ini milik keluargaku. Jadi kau tak perlu membayarnya dan kau bebas memilih gaun yang kau suka", kata Sasori lalu mengecup singkat bibir Sakura.

"tapi aku tak enak padamu, Sasori-kun", kata Sakura sedikit gelisah

"aku tak menerima penolakan!", kata Sasori tegas

"heem.. _arigato_ Sasori-kun", jawab Sakura tersenyum tulus pada kekasihnya

Di sini Sasori juga termasuk cowok tampan dan kaya yang paling di incar dan di minati cewek di KIHS setelah Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi tak heran kalo ia memiliki beberapa _distric_ megah di Konoha. Karna kekayaan yang di miliki keluarganya-_Akasuna_ hampir setara milik keluarga _Uchiha_.

Karna tak kuat melihat senyum manis Sakura. Lalu di ciumnya kembali bibir tipis Sakura yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan. Di balikkannya tubuh Sakura tanpa melepas ciumannya. Lalu di dorongnya tubuh Sakura ke dinding dan Sasori menghimpit tubuh mungilnya.

Karna Sakura tak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Di remasnya payudara Sakura sebelah kiri yang masih berbalut gaun. Karna tak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba Sasori. Akhirnya Sakura melenguh kecil. Sasori tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Lalu di masukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura dan mengajak lidah Sakura menari di dalam.

'_mmpghh... mmpphh... hhmmpphh'_

Gerakan lidah Sasori benar-benar liar di dalam mulut Sakura. Hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit kuwalahan dengan ciuman ganas yang di berikan oleh Sasori.

Di angkatnya kaki kiri Sakura menggunakan tangan kanannya, kemudian di lingkarkan di pinggangnya. Di tekannya pinggul Sakura agar lebih merapat. Kini Sakura dapat merasakan gumpalan yang ada di antara selakangan Sasori di kewanitaannya yang masih terbalut CD tipis itu. Sakura membelalakkan matanya mengetahui hal itu. Sakura memberontak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tetapi Sasori tak menggubrisnya. Ia malah semakin menekan-nekan pinggul Sakura ke selakangannya.

"cukkuppp.. ammhh... Ahh... ga.. unnku.. bissaAaachh russakk Sasori-kun..!", kata Sakura di sela-sela ciuman panasnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sasori menghentikan kegiataannya. Ia sadar, hal yang barusan tadi adalah kesalahannya. Lalu ia menundukkan wajah tampannya.

"maafkan aku Sakura, aku tak bisa menahannya...", kata Sasori lemah. Sepertinya ia menyesali perbuatannya barusan.

Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Sasori. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekat. Lalu di dongakkan wajah tampan kekasihnya. Kini kedua pasang mata _shapire_ itu saling berpandangan.

"tak apa sayang, aku memaklumi hal itu. Maafkan aku juga karna aku belum siap melakukan-_nya_ denganmu", kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pilu.

"akan ku tunggu sampai kau siap _baby..!_", bisik Sasori di telinga Sakura. Di tiupnya sedikit telinga Sakura. Hal itu membuat bulu kuduk Sakura merinding seketika. Kemudian Sasori memeluknya tulus. Lalu di ciumnya kening Sakura.

_**-Love is Hurt-**_

"terima kasih sudah datang teme", kata Naruto tersenyum lima jari melihat kedatangan sahabatnya-Sasuke

"Hn, selamat dobe"

"wach... selamat ya Hinata-chan dan er-rubah. Semoga kalian bahagia sampai tua", kata Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Naruto

"eum.. teri..ma.. kassih Ino-chan dan Sasuke-san", kata Hinata sambil sebelah tangan kanannya menahan gerakan Naruto yang terlihat tadi ingin membalas perkataan Ino.

Saat ini mereka sedang berbincang-bincang di ballroom hotel salah satu milik keluarga _Namikaze _. Pesta pertunangan ini di adakan sangat meriah. Karna kedua pihak keluarga ingin anak-anaknya bahagia dan senang dengan pertunangan mereka. Tidak hanya itu, tetapi pesta ini juga di jadikan sebagai ajang penguat kerajaan bisnis di keluarga masing-masing dan _gengsi. _Biasa, orang kaya kebanyakan seperti itu. #**Plaakkk**...

Hinata saat ini mengenakan gaun putih berlengan dan berendra, panjangnya sampai lutut. Dan di hiasi beberapa pernak-pernik di bagian bajunya. Sehingga terkesan manis penampilannya. Sedangkan Naruto memakai jas putih dan celana putih. Terlihat simple tetapi tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Kalau Ino memakai gaun berwarna merah darah. Tidak berlengan dan panjangnya hanya sebatas pertengahan paha. Sehingga menampilkan punggungnya yang putih mulus dan kakinya yang jenjang. Di lehernya terdapat kalung emas murni, sehingga menambah cantik penampilannya. Sedangkan Sasuke memakai jas hitam dan celana hitam. Ia juga mengenakan jam tangan 'The Graff Hallucination' yang di belinya waktu pameran bisnis di Swiss.

Saat mereka tengah asyik berbincang-bincang. Tak lama kemudian Sasori dan Sakura datang. Sasori dan Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju teman-teman mereka.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun selamat ya.. semoga kalian bisa langgeng", kata Sakura tersenyum tulus pada sahabatnya

"Arigato Sakura-chan, kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini", kata Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus

Saat ini Sakura memakai gaun putih yang di pilihkan Sasori kemarin. Ia juga memakai kalung perak yang bandonya berbentuk kelopak bunga Sakura. Rambut panjangnya di biarkan tergerai. Tak lupa sepasang _high girls_ perak yang mempercantik penampilannya. Sakura benar-benar terlihat manis dan anggun. Sedangkan Sasori memakai jas hitam casual dan celana hitam juga. Simple tapi terlihat tampan. Mereka berdua benar-benar serasi.

"iya _jidat_... kau sangat cantik. Apa kau ingin mengungguli pamorku? Huh", kata Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"hahaha... kau berlebihan Ino-_pig_. Salahkan Sasori-kun yang memake over penampilanku habis-habisan", canda Sakura. Sedangkan Sasori hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan kekasihnya.

"hey _teme_, kapan kau akan menyusul kami?", sela Naruto. Ia menyadari dari tadi kalau Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. Pandangannya terlihat benar-benar tak suka. Apalagi melihat ia datang dengan si rambut merah terbakar itu. Ingin rasanya ia menonjok mukanya. Hosh.. sudahlah..! sebenarnya ia tadi juga kaget melihat Sakura yang berubah total dan terlihat sangat cantik.

"Hn..", singkat Sasuke

"aku harap kalian segera menyusul kami untuk hubungan yang lebih serius", kata Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus pada sahabat-sahabatnya

"ne...pasti", sahut Sakura dan Ino kompak

Setelah lama berbincang. Akhirnya pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata di mulai. Saat ini mereka sedang bertukar cincin di hadapan para tamu undangan. Setelah itu acara bebas, para tamu undangan terlihat sedang mencicipi makanan yang ada di meja.

"Sasori-kun, aku pergi ke toilet sebentar ya?"

"perlu ku temani?"

"ie... emangnya ada apa?"

"siapa tau nanti di tengah perjalanan kau di culik", gurau Sasori

"ehc? Mana mungkin? Tenang aja Sasori-kun, aku pasti bisa menghadapi penculik itu. Kan aku udah besar", jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum

"kalo udah besar mana coba? Boleh aku lihat 'itu'nya?", kata Sasori sambil menunjuk bagian bawah Sakura

"Dasar Sasori-kun MESUM...!", kata Sakura meninggalkan Sasori. Sasori hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura.

*(8_8)*

"Huh... akhirnya.. duh mana ya Sasori-kun?", gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri

Sakura saat ini baru keluar dari toilet. Ia nampak kebingungan mencari pemuda berambut merah yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Penglihatannya ia tajamkan untuk mencari kekasihnya itu. Karna tak kunjung menemukannya di tengah keramaian. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya sudah menggenggam gaunnya erat dan ia sedikit gelisah.

Saat akan melangkahkan kaki kanannya. Tiba-tiba tangan kirinya di tarik oleh seseorang. Ia menarik paksa Sakura keluar gedung. Sakura meronta, tetapi orang itu tetap menyeretnya. Pergelangan tangan kanannya kini terasa benar-benar sakit. Pasti nanti akan menimbulkan sedikit memar.

"ku bilang berhenti Sasuke-kun..!", teriak Sakura

Akhirnya mereka berhenti. Mereka telah sampai di taman sekitar hotel. Kini mata onix itu menatap tajam Sakura yang seakan mengintimidasinya. Tanpa banyak bicara tangan kanannya menangkup pipi kiri Sakura. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik tengkuk gadis bersurai merah muda di depannya.

Di dekatkannya wajah cantik itu, lalu di kecupnya bibir Sakura berkali-kali. Lalu digigit bibir bawahnya kecil-kecil sehingga membuat Sakura melenguh lemah. Kemudian Sasuke mendekap tubuh Sakura. Di hirupnya dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura, aku merindukanmu. Bisakah nanti malam kita berbagi _kehangatan_ lagi?"

Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat wajah Sakura merah padam-marah. Di dorongnya kuat-kuat dada bidang pemuda itu. Sehingga ia dapat lepas dari dekapannya.

"kau **GILA** ya Sasuke-kun?! Apa kau sadar selama ini perbuatan kita salah? Kau sudah memiliki kekasih dan a... aku juga..! Apa kau tidak pernah sadar dan puas jika selama ini kau terus menyetubuhiku? Kau bahkan datang padaku hampir setiap hari dan kita _melakukannya. _Sebaiknya kita akhiri semuanya Sasuke-kun. Aku capek...", kata Sakura berangsur-angsur lemah. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu tega membentaknya. Tetapi ia juga sedikit tersinggung mendengar penuturannya tadi. Kemudian Sakura menundukkan wajah cantiknya.

"kau tidak boleh membantahku bahkan memerintahkanku. Apa kau tidak **DENGAR, Hah**?", kata Sasuke sambil mendongakkan wajah Sakura. Kini sudah tak ada jarak lagi di antara ke duanya. Di tatapnya tajam mata emerald indah Sakura yang saat ini terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Sakura...!", teriak seseorang di seberang sana. Mereka hafal betul suara siapa itu. Sakura berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Tetapi Sasuke tetap bersikeras menahannya. Kini Sasuke semakin brutal mencium Sakura.

"Sakura? kenapa kau ada di sini?", tanya Sasori

Saat Sasori sudah sampai, Sasuke dengan cekatan melepaskannya dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa antara dirinya dan Sakura. Jadi Sasori tadi tidak melihat mereka berciuman.

"aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau dari mana saja Sakura?", tanya lagi Sasori yang saat ini sudah berada di depan Sakura.

"_Gomen _Sasori-kun. ... bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku tak enak badan", kata Sakura menundukkan wajahnya

"Hmm.. baiklah kita pulang sekarang!", lalu didekapnya tubuh mungil kekasihnya agar merasa sedikit hangat dan nyaman

"Uchiha-san, kami pamit dulu", kata Sasori pada Sasuke

"Hn"

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat drama kecil pasangan itu. Mata onixnya menatap kepergian mereka yang semakin lama semakin jauh. Saat akan membalikkan badan ia sedikit kaget karna dari tadi ada orang di sekitarnya. Sasuke kini mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"sudahlah Sasuke-kun, lepaskanlah dia"

"tak akan.. bukankah ini mengasyikkan?"

"apa kau tak takut jika suatu saat nanti kau kena karma Tuhan?"

"Hn.. akan kupastikan ia jera dan sedikit menderita"

Sasuke menyeriangi tipis. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya menghela nafas. Ia sudah pasrah jika harus berhadapan dengan si 'Uchiha' yang satu ini. Sifatnya yang arogant memang sulit di jinakkan.

**-Love is Hurt-**

"terima kasih Sasori-kun. Apa kau ingin mampir sebentar?"

"Hm.. baiklah..."

Saat ini mereka telah sampai di rumah Sakura. Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah. Rumah Sakura memang tak terlalu besar, tapi cukup nyaman dan bersih untuk di tinggali. Sakura pergi sebentar ke dapur untuk membuatkan Sasori minuman. Tak lama kemudian Sakura datang.

"ini silahkan di minum Sasori-kun?"

"Hm..."

"maaf, aku tak punya apa-apa untuk di suguhkan. Karna belum belanja.. hehhee"

"tak apa Sakura, boleh aku bertanya?"

"tentang?"

"kau tadi kenapa bisa bersama Uchiha? Dan kau terlihat er-ingin menangis?"

"aku tak kenapa-kenapa Sasori-kun.. dan aku tadi _kebetulan_ bertemu dengan Sasuke-ku..er –_san"_

Entah kenapa Sakura saat ini ingin menghindari topik pembicaraannya dengan kekasihnya itu. Secara reflek ia berdiri, lalu memunggungi Sasori.

" _gomen_ Sasori-kun.. aku pergi ke kamar dulu, aku capek. Sebaiknya kau pulanglah", usir Sakura secara halus

Tak ada respon dari Sasori, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Sasori terlihat sedang serius dan berkutap dengan pikirannya saat ini.

"Huh.. sebaiknya aku mandi saja", gumam Sakura

Lalu Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Setelah sampai, Sakura melepaskan gaunnya beserta dalamannya. Lalu di biarkannya kulit putih itu di guyur air. Setelah selesai mandi, ia membuka lemari pakaiannya. Ia memilih memakai dress merah maroon selutut. Karna Sakura ingin bersiap-siap tidur.

Tapi tak lama kemudian ia sedikit terusik dengan kehadiran Sasori tadi. Apakah sekarang Sasori sudah pulang? Tak mau berpikir lebih, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengecek dahulu tamu sekaligus kekasihnya yang ada di ruang tamu.

Saat membuka pintu kamarnya. Sakura di kagetkan oleh sosok yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Kelihatannya, orang itu sudah menunggunya sejak tadi di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sas... sas..."

"Sakura... bisakah malam ini... hmm.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**tbc**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 6. Maaf lama update, maaf banget #digebukin readers (T_T) ...

Gomen di ch 6 ini banyak ke-gaje-annya dan makin jelek ceritanya... gomen ... :'(

Semoga kalian gak bosen baca fic abalku ini... dan terima kasih sudah membaca dan atau memberi review... #cium satu-satu... **#Plak**... (#_#)

Boleh minta reviewnya lagi? Hohohooh ... #digabokin_readers


	7. Chapter 7

**_Balasan review :_**

**EmeraldAI : **hehehe.. baca aja ceritanya

**Uchiha no Dana** : Arigato... ya mungkin tak lama lagi :')

**PinkLaLaBlue** : gomen... ok.. ok.. itu si Naru T_T

**Hanazono yuri** : ini udah... ^_^

**Clallucinttahdyaa** : gomen... capek ngetik panjang.. gomen

**Enjellia Uchiha Gazerock** : hahaha... iya.. iya.. gpp.. iya waktu qm komen di fanfic Sasusaku, gak sengaja liat.. #digapok :"(

**Cherryma** : Arigato... terima kasih udah baca

**Luca Marvell** : ok.. akan aku usahain biar tulisannya benar

**Asdfghjkl** : aduh.. maaf update lama T_T

**Silent reader XD** : baca aja ceritanya.. gomen.. lain kali akan ku panjangin #nunduk-nunduk

**Cihuy** : Arigato.. kalo penasaran, baca aja.. nih dah update

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love is Hurt ****© Azhuichan**

**Warning : typo, gaje, OOC, EYD berantakan,**

**Flashback, bahasa kasar**

**Lime/Lemon maybe...!**

**Enjoy...! ****^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sas... sas..."

"Sakura... bisakah malam ini...hmm", kata Sasori terlihat agak ragu-ragu mengatakannya.

"Sasori-kun ada apa?", heran Sakura. Sakura kira, kekasihnya sudah pulang dari tadi. Ternyata ia masih menunggunya. Sekarang ia ada di hadapannya di depan pintu masuk kamar.

"bisakah malam ini kita _melakukannya? _Aku ingin menyatukan cinta kita sayang?"

"..."

"kau tau kan aku ini seorang laki-laki? Mana mungkin aku bisa menunggu lebih lama? Apalagi ini Jepang Sakura...! Di negara ini, hanya sedikit Laki-laki yang bisa menahan nafsu mereka untuk tidak bercinta dengan kekasihnya. Aku sudah mencoba untuk bersabar, tapi tidak bisa! Maafkan aku sayang..", jelas Sasori menatap lembut _emerald_ Sakura

"tap... tapii.."

Sakura bingung dengan situasinya saat ini. Kenapa Sosori ngotot sekali ingin _melakukannya? _Sasori sedikit berbeda, biasanya Sasori akan selalu sabar untuk kesiapan Sakura. Tapi ini lain...! Jujur, Sakura benar-benar marah mendengar permintaan kekasihnya itu. Ingin rasanya ia menapar pipi putih mulus pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. Tapi hal itu sangat wajar. Sakura belum siap karna dirinya merasa kotor. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? '_Arghhh..!_'. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk meredam kemarahannya.

"ayolah sayang...!", desak Sasori pada Sakura. Lalu di langkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Ditutupnya pintunya, lalu di kunci dari dalam.

"...", Sakura menundukkan kepalanya tak berani memandang wajah Sasori. "aku lelah Sasori-kun, besok aku harus bekerja!", lanjut Sakura

"baiklah, kita sebaiknya tidur sayang. Maafkan aku..", kata Sasori kemudian berjalan menuju kasur. Kemudian ia duduk sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Kemudian direbahkan tubuh atletisnya di kasur Sakura.

"kemarilah sayang, aku lelah. Aku ingin kita tidur bersama", kata Sasori dengan nada lembut sambil menepuk pelan kasur Sakura dan memberi tempat untuk Sakura agar tidur di sebelahnya.

"eh? Ba.. baaik Sasori-kun", jawab Sakura sedikit salah tingkah dengan perbuatan Sasori

Kemudian di langkahkan kaki mungilnya mendekati Sasori.

_**Greb !**_

Di tariknya tubuh mungil Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Di peluk erat sangat erat, seakan benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan Sakura. Di hirupnya dalam-dalam aroma _strawberry_ yang keluar dari tubuh Sakura. Begitu menenangkan. Kemudian di pandangi wajah cantik yang ada di sampingnya. Hidung mancung, bibir _kissable_ tipis merah muda yang sangat menggoda. Benar-benar ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah.

Di kecupnya berkali-kali bibir Sakura yang membuatnya tergoda. Kemudian di gigit kecil-kecil bibir itu. Di masukkan lidahnya untuk mengobrak-abrik semua yang ada di dalam mulut kekasihnya itu.

'_ah... aa.. ach.. Sasori-kun'_

Tak lama kemudian, di lepaskannya ciuman itu karna pasokan oksigen mulai menipis dan menyesakkan dadanya.

"mari kita tidur Sakura-chan", ucap Sasori setelah puas mencium Sakura. Di peluknya Sakura semakin erat, dan membawanya ke dalam mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

#(8_8)#

.

.

.

"berhentilah minum _Teme_"

"TIDAK sebelum aku **PUAS** _Dobe_..!"

"kenapa _Teme_? Apa ada masalah?"

"Hn.. dengan _jalang_ itu"

"sudahlah! Biarkanlah Sakura hidup tenang dan bebas. Apa kau tak kasihan melihatnya? Dia juga menderita fisik dan batinnya gara-gara ulahmu _Teme_! Apa kau yakin semua itu karna Sakura? siapa tau itu perbuatan orang lain! Mungkin _Kami-sama_ punya alasan tersendiri untuk mengatur dan mengubah takdir seseorang. Relakan dan ikhlaskan semuanya Sasuke", nasehat Naruto pada Sasuke

"..."

"terserah kau saja _Teme_, masih ada banyak tamu yang akan ku temui", kata Naruto kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk di bangku taman belakang.

"Hn.."

Sasuke benar-benar geram. Ia sangat membenci gadis itu. **SANGAT.** Karena apa? Karena Sasuke menyimpan dendam pada Sakura atas kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu. Ya, 3 tahun yang lalu Sasuke melihat Anikinya-Itachi terbaring lemah di tanah dengan berlumuran darah di tubuhnya. Itachi meninggal karna ulah seseorang. Sasuke yakin _dia-_lah penyebabnya!

_**Flashback...**_

Sebelum meninggal, saat Itachi kelas 2 SMA di KIHS. Itachi pernah cerita kalau dia menyukai salah satu siswi dari _Konoha Junior High School_. Itachi bahkan tergila-gila dengan gadis itu. Itachi kemudian menyatakan cintanya pada gadis itu, dan akhirnya di terima.

Setelah menjalin hubungan sekitar 6 bulan, sedikit demi sedikit Itachi mulai mengetahui kepribadian baik dan buruk kekasihnya. Bahkan secara terang-terangan, gadis yang di cintainya itu mengatakan kalau dia sebenarnya memiliki seorang kekasih lagi selain dirinya. Ia bahkan sudah menjalin hubungan 1 tahun dengan orang itu. Gadis itu menerima Itachi karna terpaksa. Itachi sungguh kecewa mendengarkan penjelasan kekasihnya. Ia merasa sebagai pihak ketiga dalam hubungan orang lain. Tapi, biarkanlah ia menikmati hari-harinya bersama orang yang sangat di cintainya walau sebentar saja. Karna mata dan hatinya sudah tertutup sepenuhnya. Semuanya karna cinta, '_**cinta buta**__'_!

Suatu hari Itachi dan Sasuke pergi ke taman kota untuk jalan-jalan. Saat Sasuke akan membeli minuman untuk dia dan Itachi. Itachi bilang ke Sasuke untuk pergi sebentar. Katanya, Itachi melihat kekasihnya jalan berdua dengan _pacar_nya. Itachi ingin memastikan dan mengejar _mereka_. Dan Sasuke menyetujuinya.

Karena Itachi tak kunjung balik. Akhirnya Sasuke mencari Itachi ke sekeliling taman. Saat ia tiba di gerbang masuk taman. Ia melihat banyak orang mengerumuni _sesuatu_. Dan terlihat orang-orang itu tengah berbisik-bisik. Sasuke penasaran akan hal itu.

Saat langkah kakinya semakin dekat dengan tempat itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang. Hatinya mendadak nyeri dan sakit. Kemudian di langkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju tempat itu.

_**Deg..**_

Sasuke membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Ia diam membisu seketika. Kakinya tak mau lagi di gerakkan. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini. Itu Itachi-_**ANIKI**_nya! Aniki yang sangat di sayanginya tergeletak lemah di tanah dengan berlumuran darah di tubuhnya. Perutnya robek akibat tusukan pisau. Mulutnya banyak mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat. Dan matanya sudah terpejam. Kepalanya berada di pangkuan seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang. Terlihat gadis itu sedang menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis.

'_Siapa gadis itu? Kekasih Itachi-kah?'_, pikir Sasuke. Tadi Itachi bilang untuk mengejar kekasihnya. Ya, benar itu kekasih Itachi. Kekasih yang sangat di cintainya, tetapi sangat di benci Sasuke. Gara-gara gadis itu, Itachi MENINGGAL...!

Sasuke sempat mendengar bisik-bisik orang yang di laluinya tadi. Katanya sebelum korban itu meninggal, sempat terjadi perkelahian hebat antara si _korban_-Itachi dan seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengan si _korban. _Yang Sasuke yakini adalah pacar dari kekasih Itachi.

Sasuke hanya diam membisu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat menyaksikan kejadian itu. Sasuke berjanji jika suatu saat nanti bertemu lagi dengan gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Ia akan membalaskan semua dendam dan rasa sakit hati Itachi dengan _caranya sendiri_.

_**Flashback off...**_

"Arghhhh... Jalang sialan...!"

Mengingat hal itu membuat emosinya membuncah. Sasuke sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin membuat Sakura lebih menderita.

.

.

(T_T)

.

.

Pagi ini matahari bersinar lembut. Cahayanya masuk melaui celah-celah jendela kamar Sakura. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Saat hendak bangun. Pinggangnya terasa di lilit sebuah benda.

Di tengokkannya wajah cantik nan ayu Sakura ke bawah. Ternyata yang melilit pinggang Sakura adalah tangan seseorang. '_Tangan...?_ _apakah Sasuke?_', pikir Sakura

Biasanya, kalo malamnya mereka habis er-_bercinta_, pasti pagi harinya Sakura sudah tak menemukan Sasuke di mana pun. Bahkan memeluknya dengan erat seperti ini. Pakaian Sakura juga masih utuh. Tidak _telanjang_ seperti biasanya.

'_Siapa?'_

Sakura lalu membalikkan badannya. Terlihat pemuda tampan bersurai merah. Ah, ternyata Sasori. Sasori kekasihnya. Ternyata tadi malam ia habis tidur bersama. Hanya _sekedar_ tidur bersama tanpa melakukan apapun.

Sakura tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur pulas di hadapannya. Sasori terlihat benar-benar tampan dan sedkit memiliki wajah _baby face_.

"_Hihihi...",_ kikik Sakura

Di elusnya rambut lembut milik kekasihnya. Di pandanginya lagi wajah Sasori. Kemudian tangan kecilnya turun menelusuri garis-garis wajah Sasori. Mulai dari kening, mata, hidung, pipi, dagu, dan yang terakhir tangannya berhenti di pinggir bibir tipis _Kissable_ milik Sasori. Bibirnya lembut dan kenyal.

Kemudian di dekatkannya wajah Sakura ke wajah Sasori. Dekat, dekat, dan semakin dekat kurang beberapa _mili_ lagi. Dan akhirnya...

**Cup**

Bibir merah muda Sakura tepat berada di bibir Sasori. Tak lama kemudian Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Ternyata Sasori sudah bangun. Saat ini mata mereka tengah beradu. Menilik jauh kedalamnya.

Segera di tarik wajah Sakura menjauhi wajah Sasori. Sakura merutuki dirinya yang tidak sadar kalo Sasori sudah terbangun. Hal ini membuat Sakura malu. Sangat malu! Kini semburat merah hinggap di pipi ranum Sakura.

"kenapa di tarik sayang?"

"heh?"

"kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan ciumannya?"

"siapa yang menciummu..!", balas sedikit ketus Sakura

"ya... terima kasih sudah memberikan _morning Kiss_ untukku", goda Sasori

Sakura tersenyum lembut mendengarkan penuturan Sasori.

"kapan kau bangun?", tanya Sakura sambil menatap lembut wajah kekasihnya

"sejak tangan halusmu menyentuh permukaan wajahku dengan lembut. Tanganmu bahkan berhenti lama di sudut bibirku. Aku heran apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau merindukan ciumanku sayang?", goda lagi Sasori

"..."

"..."

"Dasar Sasori-kun mesum...! sudah dulu aku mau mandi", kata Sakura sambil menbangunkan tubuhnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Sasori segera meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura di kasur. Kemudian di tindihnya tubuh mungil Sakura. Sehingga Sakura tak dapat pergi kemana-mana.

"Sas... Sasori-kun"

Di dekatkannya wajah Sasori ke wajah Sakura. Di ciuminya seluruh permukaan wajah Sakura. Kemudian di ciumnya bibir merah menggoda Sakura. Di cium, gigit, dan jilat. Lalu di masukkannya lidah Sasori ke dalam mulutnya. Menyesapi semua rasa yang ada.

Sasori tak peduli dengan keadaan mereka baru bangun tidur dan belum gosok gigi. Baginya, Sakura benar-benar manis dan wangi dalam keadaan apapun. Di naikkannya kedua tangan Sasori menuju dada Sakura. kemudian di remasnya pelan payudaranya.

'_achh... ssshh.. Sasori-kun'_

Setelah puas dengan bibir Sakura. Ciuman Sasori turun ke leher jenjangnya. Di cium kemudian di jilat pelan-pelan garis-garis leher Sakura. Hal itu membuat Sakura mendesahkan namanya berkali-kali. Kemudian di hisap dan di gigit kulit leher Sakura. Hal itu di lakukan Sasori berulang-ulang. Sehingga meninggalkan ruam-ruam kemerahan di sekeliling lehernya. Tak dapat di hitung jumlahnya.

Kemudian tangannya membuka kancing piyama tidur Sakura perlahan-lahan. Terlihatlah dua gundukan dada Sakura yang masih terbalut bra berwarna _pink_. Lalu di lepaskan pengaitnya di belakang punggung Sakura. Dan saat ini tubuh bagian atas Sakura benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Di dongakkannya wajah Sasori untuk melihat wajah Sakura. Saat ini kedua bola mata Sakura terlihat sayu dan benar-benar menggairahkan. Dan terlihat Sakura benar-benar pasrah.

Tak tahan melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Dengan segera di dekatkan wajah Sasori ke puncak payudara Sakura. Di jilatnya bagian _pinnaple pink_ kiri Sakura perlahan-lahan. Sangat pelan. Hal itu membuat Sakura seperti terkena aliran listrik yang dapat membuatnya seperti melayang di langit ke-tujuh.

Kemudian di masukkannya puncak payudara Sakura ke dalam mulutnya. Di hisapnya kuat-kuat seperti seorang bayi yang sedang menyusu ibunya. Tangan kiri Sasori meremas kuat-kuat payudara Sakura sebelah kanan. Hal itu membuat Sakura merasakan kesakitan sekaligus nikmat.

Tangan kanan Sasori kemudian turun untuk menanggalkan celana Sakura beserta dalamannya. Kemudian di masukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang Sakura. Di kocoknya perlahan-lahan lubang itu. Sedikit longgar akhirnya Sasori memasukkan 2 jarinya dan seterusnya tiga jari. Kemudian di maju mundurkan jarinya.

"ah... Sasori-kun.. ak.. akuu.. Achhh...!", Sakura mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya.

Kemudian Sasori berdiri. Lalu menanggalkan semua bajunya. Sehingga Sasori benar-benar telanjang. Sakura merona melihat er- _kejantanan_ Sasori yang sudah berdiri sangat kokoh. Kemudian Sasori mendekatkan kejantanannya di vagina Sakura. Dimasukkannya perlahan-lahan _milik_nya itu kedalam lubang Sakura.

"Aa... Sakkiit...", desis Sakura

Meskipun ini bukan yang pertama baginya. Tapi yang namanya proses penyatuan. Tetap saja sakit. Apalagi Sakura sudah lama tidak melakukannya.

"tahan sebentar Sakura", kata Sasori berusaha menenangkan Sakura sambil tangan kanannya mengelus lembut pipi ranum Sakura. Akhirnya sekarang Sakura sudah bisa sedikit _relax_.

"bergeraklah Sasori-kun", kata Sakura lemah

Lalu Sasori menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan perlahan-lahan. Kemudian wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Sakura. Sasori mengajak Sakura untuk berciuman.

"ah.. ah.. lebih cepat Sasori-kun", pinta Sakura pada Sasori

Akhirnya Sasori mempercepat temponya. Sasori semakin cepat memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan semakin menyodok bagian terdalam milik Sakura.

"Sas... sasori-kun.. akuuu.. ahh"

"aku juga Sakura-chan.. ah.. aish.."

Sasori kemudian semakin merapatkan _milik_nya ke dalam _milik_ Sakura. lalu menyemprotkan benihnya di dalam rahim Sakura.

.

.

(0_0)

.

.

Di pandangi tubuhnya di cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Di lehernya banyak sekali bekas ruam kemerah-merahan. Sakura akui _milik_ Sasori tak sebesar _milik_ _Sasuke_. Tapi entah kenapa melakukan_nya_ dengan Sasori sedikit membuatnya nyaman dengan caranya tersendiri.

Membayangkan kejadian kemarin membuat wajah Sakura memanas. Kemudian Sakura bergegas memakai bajunya dan segera berangkat kerja. Sakura tak mau lagi mendapat hukuman dari orang yang telah membuatnya menderita karna datang terlambat kerja.

.

"selamat datang, ini daftar menu makanan dan minuman kami. Silahkan Anda mau pesan apa?", tawar Sakura pada pengunjung _restourant _sambil tersenyum ramah

"pesan _beef stick_ 2 sama jus melon 1, kopi 1, dan air putih satu", kata pengunjung

"baiklah... pesanan Anda segera datang Tuan", kata Sakura kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju bar tender agar segera di buatkan pesanan.

"Sakura, ikut aku.!", perintah Sasuke pada Sakura saat mereka berpapasan.

"baik... Sasuke-kun", kata Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Kemudian di langkahkan kakinya mengikuti Sasuke.

Saat ini mereka berada di lorong kamar mandi. Kemudian mereka berdiri berhadapan. Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura.

"dongakkan wajahmu"

"heh?"

"cepat dongakkan wajahmu!", perintah Sasuke tegas

Dengan takut- takut Sakura mendongakkan wajah cantiknya. Kemudian Sasuke memegang dagu Sakura semakin keatas. Terlihatlah dengan jelas bekas ruam-ruam kemerahan-_kissmark_ yang sangat banyak dileher jenjang Sakura.

"Siapa?"

"...", Sakura terlalu takut untuk menjawab. Kemudian di pejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"dengan SIAPA aku bilang...?!", teriak frustasi Sasuke

Sakura benar-benar takut mendengarkannya. Tak terasa kini Sakura sudah menitikkan air matanya.

"Sas... Sa..sori-kun", kata Sakura mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke

"kau membolos kerja hanya karna ber_nista_ dengan kekasihmu itu..?", geram Sasuke

"maafkan aku Sasuke-kun", kata Sakura semakin deras mengalirkan air matanya

**Buagh.. **

Bunyi pukulan tangan Sasuke pada tembok yang ada di belakang Sakura. hal itu membuat Sakura benar-benar ketakutan.

"Dasar _**Jalang**_...!"

"Sakura...!"

"heh?"

"dimana kau Sakura?"

Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan Sakura. Sakura lalu berlari menuju kearah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Lihat saja! Suatu hari nanti kau akan mendapatkan hukuman Sa-ku-ra", desis Sasuke

Kali ini Sakura boleh lolos dari ancaman Sasuke. Tapi lain kali, Jangan HARAP..! Sasuke akan benar-benar memberi pelajaran untuk Sakura. Dan membuat gadis itu semakin menderita dan tak berdaya.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Sasuke", sapa Sasori

"hn.."

"boleh aku duduk disini?"

"silahkan"

Kemudian Sasori mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Sasuke. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah kedai kopi "_Milk Coffe_". Tak lama kemudian pesanan kopi Sasuke datang. Mereka tak sengaja bertemu di tempat yang sama. Jujur, Sasori sedikit canggung dengan sikap dingin Sasuke.

"senang punya mainan baru, Hn?", kata Sasuke tiba-tiba dan sedikit meremehkan

"Hmm?", bingung Sasori

"aku melihat banyak tanda di leher jenjang kekasihmu itu?", kata Sasuke sambil menengokkan kepalanya sedikit menghadap jendela untuk melihat pemandangan kota

"hahaha... biasa, kami baru _melakukan_nya kemarin. Kau pasti juga lebih sering _melakukan_nya dengan pacarmu kan?", jawab Sasori sedikit tak enak dengan arah pembicaraan Sasuke

"tapi aku tak suka kau menyentuh mangsaku!", jelas Sasuke menatap lurus dan intens _emerald_ Sasori

"...", Sasori semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraannya ini

"seharusnya kau tak dekat-dekat dengannya", ucap Sasuke dengan nada serius

"..." , tubuh Sasori sedikit membeku mendengar pernyataan Sasuke

"ia hanya memakai topengnya untuk menutupi dosa-dosanya"

"..."

Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari situ. Jujur, Sasori bingung dengan ucapan ambigu Sasuke. Dan ia sangat penasaran. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke berhenti sejenak, dan berkata...

"tenang saja! aku hanya 'bercanda' kok. Tak usah tegang begitu. Hn", kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Kemudian dilangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kedai itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**tbc**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya chapter 7 selesai juga... maaf akhir-akhir ini saya sedang sibuk...

Gomen... :-) maaf juga jika ceritanya semakin jelek dan gak nyambung #nundukin_wajah

Minal Adzin Walfaidzin, mohon maaf lair dan batin... maaf telat ngucapin ^_^

Please, gimmie a review again ^_^


End file.
